You Saved Me
by walk-the-line
Summary: Takes place after Shadow Kissed! Rose has left to find Dimitri and complete her mission but when she encounters him she finds he isn't the Strigoi she assumed him to be. Everytime they encounter each other they just can't seem to kill each other. Review!
1. First Encounter

**First Encounter**

"You have to hit it harder Rose, harder, you're not concentrating!" Gomez shouted at me frustrated. I glared back at him and grunted as I punched the punching bag with all my might and stepped back. I leaned my head back and looked at the ceiling as I let out a gust of air. It had been three months since I had left Vladimir Academy, since I had left Lissa alone at the gate of the school. It tore me apart leaving her there all by herself unprotected, but for once in my life I was doing what I had to do for me. I was going to travel to the one place I knew the man I loved would be, and kill him. I looked over at Gomez as he handed me a water bottle and towel. I sat down with him against the Wall. Gomez was a trusted well known Guardian who protected the Dashkov family normally. Adrian had done me a great favour when I set out looking for Dimitri. He gave me access to his money when I needed it and gave Gomez to me as a companion on my journey, not to help me fight because I refused to let anyone fight Dimitri with me I have to do it alone, but to help me keep up my training along the way. We had just arrived in a small village outside Moscow about 3 days earlier and I had insisted on leaving Gomez at the edge of town while looking for Dimitri who I felt was here somewhere, but Gomez told me I wasn't ready to face him I was forced to agree. "You have to work harder Rose! I don't want to be this hard on you, but how do you expect to beat a man who taught u everything you know?" Gomez said sympathetically touching my shoulder. I shrugged his hand off and glanced at him.

"Don't worry about me Gomez I got this, I have a few tricks up my sleeves." I said lightly rubbing my non existing sleeves that were my arms bare covered in sweat. Gomez sighed and stood up. I wiped my forehead with the towel and gulped down some water. "Look lets head back to the inn, I need a very nice cold shower and a change of clothes, and I need to get some rest before I'm waking you up early tomorrow to kick more of my ass." I said as I stood up packing my equipment into my expensive work out bag that Adrian kindly paid for.

"Uh-uh no way! I'm sick of all this working out and no play. Look you're in Europe Rose! You have to experience a little fun even though you're on this big huge mission to kill Mr. Lover once in my life. We're going out tonight and I don't care what you say, plus it'll be harder for you to wake me up if I'm trying to nurse a hang over." Gomez said smirking as he pulled me out the doors of the gym and towards the Inn across the street. I let him walk me into the lobby and then shrugged out of his arm and watched him turn around to face me looking confused.

"You don't know anything Gomez, I can't just go out and have fun, this mission is my life now, I made a promise I need to keep for myself and for Dimitri." I said staring off into the distance. I tried to ignore the stinging pang I felt every time I thought of him or said his name. I then realized Gomez was staring at me and shook of the brief feeling of heart break. "Besides nursing hang over's? You're a Guardian; shouldn't you be a little more responsible then that?" I replied quirking an eyebrow. Gomez smirked and pushed me towards the stairs.

"What can I say? Being here with you? Well it's like a vacation for me." Gomez replied smiling back up at me. I rolled my eyes and headed up the stairs. "Wear something nice, but black! We don't want to stand out too much now do we?" Gomez asked teasingly following me to head to his room.

"Better buy me a drink." I mumbled sourly to him as I closed my door in his face and looked in the wardrobe for clothing I had bought while in Europe. As I showered and got ready I thought that this wouldn't be too bad, it would give me a chance to view my surroundings and maybe see possible places where Strigoi in the city might hang out at night. As I headed down the stairs Gomez smiled up at me.

"So you do own other clothing besides sweats and a tank." Gomez said teasingly. I rolled my eyes at him and followed him to the rental we had to drive the 20 minutes to Moscow. It was a silent ride which was okay because when we reached the night club it wasn't so quiet. Gomez immediately led us to the bar where I didn't complain as he plopped the drink he had bought me into my hands. (Drink that Adrian probably bought me I guess.) We sat on the stools talking small talk for a bit until Gomez started getting a little antsy and insisted on dancing I upright refused to dance with him, but told him to go ahead. He frowned, but got up and bounced towards the dance floor where he started dancing with a few girls. I simply rolled my eyes and chuckled a little to myself, for someone who was a full time guardian on most days, the guy certainly had a sense of humor. I stood up and walked towards a set of doors that led to an outside guardian where people could go and get some air. I walked admiring the pretty flowers and lights that lit up the walk ways. I was alone as people danced and laughed the night away. I thought about how silly Gomez was, but at the same time how grateful I was kind of to have him with me. I knew really I was alone in this and I did feel alone most of the time, but I appreciated the company of that silly man who could take my thoughts off Dimitri while I punched the crap out of a bag. As I stood alone now though thinking his name my thoughts rushed to the forbidden place of him. I thought of him, of how I yearned for him, how everything was going to turn out perfect because there was nothing to worry about as long as I knew he loved me and I loved him, we were going to make it work and then it happened, he was taken away from me. It had been a long time since I let myself think these things and a single tear slid down my face as I looked at the roses. A snap of a twig made me jump and I quickly wiped the tear away. I looked towards the darkness where there was no lights and squinted. I could see a body form, I stood up straight and defensive and glared into the darkness.

"Who's there?" I asked walking towards the darkness and then suddenly it happened. I barely dodged to the side as a man jumped at me just missing me. I turned around to face him in my defensive mode ready to fight with my hands up. This was no man it was a strigoi. He pounded towards me and I threw a few punches at him barely effective. He jumped at me and landed on top of me and he threw me to the ground. I struggled against him and was about to force myself to kick him off me so I could be the one on top when my eyes grew wide and I gasped. My wiggling had stopped. Staring down at me with glowing red eyes was Dimitri. I had never felt so unprepared in my life as tears started welling underneath my eyes. Dimitri growled at me and leaned in closer.

"Look who I found all by herself? Oh Roza I've been waiting to run into you, I knew you were around here somewhere." Dimitri snarled at me and I could see the new set of teeth he had now required. I began to squirm underneath him and his grip on my wrists tightened. I finally stopped and looked back at him and then I saw it. There was something there in his eyes when his met mine. We both stopped for a moment and his face grew serious, the red had disappeared. I searched his eyes looking for something, something was different, and he wasn't like normal strigoi I normally encountered, although he definitely had the strength. Gomez's voice broke the reverie as I heard him shouting my name looking for me. The red returned to Dimitri's eyes and he growled from low in his throat. "This isn't over Roza, next time see if u can catch me off guard." He whispered roughly into my ear and with that he had disappeared. I slowly started to get up as I heard Gomez running towards me. He helped me up and looked at me with concern.

"What happened? Are you alright?" Gomez asked as he lead me towards the parking lot. I stayed silent for a moment then paused as we got to the car and looked over at him with a fake reassuring smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine I just tripped that's all." I replied softly and got into the car. We drove back to the inn in silence. I couldn't believe what I had just seen. Dimitri!! And he knew I was tracking him, but what else did he know? And why did he look at me like that? What did I see in his eyes? Was that a little bit of humanity? Something was definitely a little weird and I couldn't wait for the next encounter with him, I was going to kick his ass.

A/N okay so my first shot at a vampire academy Fanfic, what do you think? I hope good because I do honestly have some very good ideas in my head that I have played out. I think they might even be kinda shocking so let me know okay?


	2. A Different Kind of Love

A/N okay here's the second chapter! It's a lot longer and my ideas are still flowing! Warning this chapter does include sexual activities…yeah it does…But nothing wrong with a little sex right?! Ahaha okay sorry, well I hope you enjoy this chapter and I still have so many ideas for what's going to happen next… This couple will have certainly a lot of trials to go through.

-**A Different Kind of Love**

As we walked inside the Inn I stopped abruptly and turned around to face Gomez. He stepped back a little put off by my sudden action.

"Gomez you better drink lots of water and take an aspirin. We're up and early tomorrow, I need the training time." I said trying to sound casual and turned around to head up the stairs. Gomez followed and groaned in response.

"Why?" Gomez whined unlocking his room door, I opened mine and turned to face him and smirked.

"We're getting close; I need all the training I can get." I said and with that I shut my door before he could say anything. I turned around and threw my purse on my bed and looked around my room. It was definitely a nice little room and I thought about how much I really did appreciate the help Adrian was giving me. My favourite part of the room was the pair of French doors that led out to a small balcony. I walked towards them and closed the curtains as I pulled out a pair of plaid flannel pajama pants and a tank. As I put my pajamas on I stared at myself in the mirror. I could hardly recognize myself. It had been so long since everything had been normal, or well at least as normal as life gets for me. Everything was so right when it was just me and Lissa with no big worries in our lives. I lifted my hair and pulled it into a pony tail. I observed my _molnija _marks and I wondered if I would receive one if I managed to kill Dimitri. I didn't think I would want the memory of it tattooed onto my body like the rest of the strigoi I had killed already, Dimitri was personal. I lay on the bed and then thought just of Dimitri. The times we had shared, the struggles we had felt in keeping our hands off each other. My mind then drifted back towards the time we had shared in the little cabin just outside the wards of the Academy. It was a beautiful moment and I remember the warmth of his skin touching mine. His strong calloused hands running down my hips, his beautiful dark brown eyes watching mine as he nuzzled my face and neck. As I thought of this gorgeous man I felt my body begin to heat up and my breath began to quicken. My hands slowly started to trail downwards and my eyes closed, but then with a sudden gust of the wind a branch from a tree hit the door windows and I gasped in shock and sat up very quickly burying my face in my hands.

What am I doing to myself? I can't be thinking like this, he's not the same man he once was." I groaned out loud to myself. Suddenly I sat up straight and looked towards the doors which led to the balcony. I felt like I was being watched, I stood up slowly and walked towards the doors and started pulling the curtains back and peering outside. I could see nothing, but the blackness that was night. I could feel him, watching, waiting he was there somewhere in the darkness, waiting for our next meeting and I would be ready.

"Grr, err, stupid. Fucken. Punching. Bag!" I grunted throwing punch after punch as Gomez observed silently. I stopped, taking a step back gasping for air. Gomez continued to stare at me silently. "What?" I asked annoyed as I steadied the bag. He unfolded his arms and took a step towards me.

"You're not concentrating and that's why you're struggling. You're frustrated and distracted by something; you think you'd tell me what it is though." Gomez responded somehow managing to look uninterested.

"It's nothing really, I've just been determined that's all. I know we're close, well I'm close and once he's gone my mind can be my own again." I replied softly. Gomez stepped forward and gripped my shoulders giving them a squeeze.

"I may sometimes say I don't think you can beat him, but I don't really mean it Rose, I know you can. You have the passion and the fire to do what's right. When you encounter him, you'll know what to do." Gomez replied smiling as if he knew something I didn't know. I looked away from him and thought about his words. I had already seen Dimitri and when he looked at me I did not have the urge to kill him. I shook my thoughts away and slowly nodded and smiled at Gomez.

"You're right, I should not let myself become so distressed over this, but sometimes it just takes over me. It's getting late though, the sun is setting we've been at this mostly all day. I think I'll head upstairs and get some rest." I replied tiredly and picked up my bag. Gomez nodded and watched me go reaching for his cell phone. I had no doubt that he would be calling Adrian to give him a check up on everything. I never let it bother me because I knew Adrian would never stop supporting me as long as I continued with my mission to kill Dimitri, but sometimes I wondered what exactly Gomez told Adrian in their phone calls.

When I got to my room I took a long, hot, scalding shower to soothe my over worked aching muscles. When I was done I slipped on a silky tank and pajama short bottoms. I walked back into the bedroom and placed my clothes in my bag. "We're going to have to do a laundry run." I mumbled to myself as I shuffled around in my bag. Suddenly I stopped and turned defensively glaring out the balcony doors. The doors were open and the wind had started to pick up. I stepped slowly towards the open doors and I could feel a presence growing. Out of no where Dimitri jumped forward at me colliding into me forcing me into the ground. Ignoring the wind that had been knocked out of me I jumped up. Dimitri was crouched glaring at me and growling. He slowly stood up and I picked up the lamp off the side table and threw it at him as if on impulse. He quickly blocked it and it smashed to the floor. He smirked evilly and his eyes glowed red as he lunged towards me. I quickly threw a kick at him, I dodged as he punched. This continued until I was able to trip him with a step forward and he landed on the ground. I quickly jumped on top and straddled his body. I grab him by the collar of his black long sleeved shirt with my fist, ready to collide with his face. His face has grown serious and the red has vanished from his eyes. I pause staring down at him; I feel confused and search his eyes for some kind of an emotion. My arm starts to loosen involuntarily, then suddenly he becomes angry and desperate, but the red doesn't return. He is then lifting me up and forcing me down harshly onto the bed, he settles on top of me forcing me to my spot holding my wrists above my head. I begin to squirm clenching my eyes shut and shouting.

"No! Get off of me!" I scream at him opening my eyes. Dimitri growls and applies more pressure to my wrists; I stop squirming and watch him.

"Why don't you do what you've been working so hard to do and kill me already? Try harder Rose, you had a chance there for a moment." Dimitri growled frustrated and for a moment he sounded like my old mentor. I could see something in his eyes as I looked closer. He reached over to the table for my silver bladed stake and forced it into my hand raising it to his throat. I looked towards the stake and his eyes and decided I saw sadness in them. "What are you waiting for huh? Try it; try to kill me, do it. Your boyfriend doesn't exist anymore." He forced the blade harder against his skin; blood began to trickle down his throat. I felt fear, but somehow not for my life, for this person Dimitri had become and as I thought it I knew my instincts were telling me to let go and that I couldn't kill him now. I grabbed his hand holding mine and forced it aside letting the stake drop to the floor. The red flashed in his eyes again briefly and he looked away. I watched as he swallowed. "You're weak." He whispered. I grabbed his face and forced him to look at me.

"The red in your eyes disappears when you're with me." I whisper to him searching his face. He roughly pushes away.

"I'm a monster Rose, nothing more, nothing less, and I know there's a part of me that wants to kill you." He says with disgust. I can see how this is making him feel and know there is something different about how he changed from a Dhampir to a Strigoi.

"No you would have done it by now, if you had become a normal strigoi, I'd be dead." I whisper looking straight at him. He glances back down at me searching my face for fear of him I think. When he doesn't react I lean up and lick along the line of blood where the blade connected with his skin. His skin is cold and I feel his shudder under the heat of my breath. I smirk against his skin and slowly lean back down; he's staring at me as if he should run. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull his face towards mine and with that he's decided he'll stay for now. He kisses me roughly and as harsh as possible, nothing like the last time we were intimate together, but I find I'm okay with this. His hands are trailing my neck and then soon are going underneath my shirt. I grab his face kissing back with as much force dragging us both up the bed, soon my shirt is gone. He begins sucking at my neck and roughly pulls my leg up around him. I begin to moan and pull his shirt off his back and over his head. I touch and rub the familiar muscles of Dimitri's body, he groans in response. He pulls away from my neck breathing heavily looking at my face, I smirk up at him.

"I'll hurt you." He warns through clenched teeth, trying to challenge me to stop him now. I shrug and grind my lower half into his. He hisses and glowers down at me.

"So hurt me." I reply and kiss his swollen lips harshly. He responds back and squeezes my hips. I start to unbutton his pants as I bite on his neck. He pulls my shorts off in one swift movement. I buck my hips in reply and arch my back. He sticks two fingers underneath my underwear into my wet vagina and I bite harder at his neck, stifling a moan. He forces them into me harder and begins to pump them. I tare away from his neck and look him in the eyes. He stares at me in lust and wonderment and I encourage him with a reassuring smile. As I feel his fingers gliding into me I close my eyes, moan and arch back even more. I feel my walls tightening around his fingers and I'm gasping. "Oh God, yes!! Ugh!! Fuck Dimitri." I yell clenching my legs tighter around his hand, before I can cum, he takes his wet fingers out and pulls my underwear down my legs. He tosses them over his shoulder and traces my wetness along the top of my breasts and licks it off. He kneels up and rids himself of his pants and boxers and is back kissing me roughly. I respond back viciously and wrap both my legs around his waist. He growls into my ear and without warning shoves himself into me. I gasp at the unexpected fullness I feel inside of me and the quick pace that he never fails to skip a beat. I hold onto him tightly with one arm and use the other one to support me. I squeeze my legs around his waist to tighten my walls around his dick. Dimitri grunts with every thrust and I bite down into his neck causing him to growl which I've found turns me on even more. He continues to pound into me and I run my hands down his back along his ass and I give a small whimper. Dimitri leans his head down to my ear.

"Roza tell me what you want." Dimitri moans quietly into my ear and I feel my body respond more to his name for me. His thrusts become more forceful.

"Fuck me harder Dimitri, harder." I gasp out panting as I keep up with Dimitri's rhythm.

"Oh God Roza I'm going to cum." Dimitri groans and as he says it I feel my walls tightening around him and I know I'm right behind him. He groans loudly as all of him feels me and then I scream his name as I cum next. We're both breathing heavily and sweating from what we had just done staring into each other's eyes. Dimitri slowly pulls out of me and lies on his side. I turn to face him and rest my arm on his waist. He looks down gives a small smile and caresses my hip. I bring my hand to his cheek and force him to look at me.

"You're still In there Dimitri I know you are, maybe somehow you lost your soul, but I know you still have your humanity, I don't know how, I don't know why ,but your different." I whisper trying to reassure him.

"How can you say that Rose? Look what I just did to you, you're going to be in pain I would never have been intimate with you in that way if I was who I used to be." Dimitri said harshly pulling back a little. I grab his face and snuggle closer into him staring him straight in the eye.

"So maybe you're a little more on the rough side and a little more animal like. I can't say I was complaining, the sex was exhilarating! And when you look me in the eyes I still see you." I whisper softly looking from his eyes to his lips and I kiss him softly and he slowly responds. I pull away shortly and smile at him and snuggle closer into him loving every moment. "Stay with me awhile?" I ask not knowing exactly what to expect. He's silent for a moment and then kisses the top of my head and he runs his fingers through my hair.

"I need to feed Rose, I haven't yet since I've awaken and the intimacy awakens my hunger even more." He says hesitantly as if ashamed. I look up at him and smile sadly.

"It's okay, I understand." I whisper softly back at him. He kisses me again briefly and gets up to change. After he buckles up his jeans he comes back towards me and sits beside me on my bed.

"I can't believe I'm saying this or what I have done, but I'll be back tomorrow night to see you, we'll….talk, figure this out I guess… Do some research on a different kind of strigoi?" He asks as if scared I might reject him. I smile and hug him to my still sweaty body.

"You're still the one who can think straight in a weird situation, sounds good." I joke feeling relieved towards all the events that had happened this night. He kisses me on the head one last time and before I blink he is gone and the wind is making the curtains move. With a smile I stand up and put my pajamas on again and walk to close the doors. I get back into bed and with a small smile I fall to sleep quickly exhausted from the whole day.

A/N SOOOO??? What did you think?? I hope it was good really it's been so long since I have written anything so I'm quite self conscious but please review even if it is hurtful!!

Sorry if the sex offended anyone, but I did give fair warning! Thanks go out to Dimitri's-babe for reviewing!! You inspired me to finish writing a chapter today while at work!!


	3. Arguements and Research

A/N Alright here is the third chapter! I hope you all like it and thanks to everyone who is reading this story I really am trying my best. The ideas are flowing around in my head and I'm getting really excited about what all is going to happen in the end and what Lissa and everyone back at the Academy are going to think of this new Dimitri! Anyway that's to come! Here it is number 3 enjoy and please tell me what you think!

**-Research and Arguments**

I felt the sudden alertness of consciousness and I squeezed my eyes shut tighter and gripped the pillow closer to my face. I fought to hang on to the events that were held so perfect to be anything more than a dream. The image of Dimitri was to clear, so perfect, it was inflicted torture. My heart trying to make up solutions to something that could never end well. I whimper into my pillow and shift in my bed.

"Oh!" I exclaim with shock and sit up straight. As I shifted I could feel the dull ache that was between my legs. I smile knowing now the events from last night have been real. Dimitri would return to help research a solution to…well whatever was going on. I lay back down slowly, a smile spreading on my face thinking of every exchange that had happened between Dimitri and me. Boy I couldn't wait to do it again!

Eventually I looked over at the time and groaned as I rolled out of bed. I knew I had to find some way to get some time away from Gomez and find some books that might be able to help with an explanation for what was going on with Dimitri. As I showered I thought of the possibilities of what exactly Dimitri had become. We both knew he was now a strigoi, but not a normal one. The red in his eyes, he could somehow control, around me anyway. I had never seen any other strigoi without the redness in their eyes. His temper had definitely grown and there seemed to be anger in his nature he couldn't throw away, but in no way had he hurt me, the way other strigoi would have. Dimitri or not, he would have tried to kill me without his soul. Somehow he had kept a hold on his humanity; I don't think either of us could explain. I changed quickly and threw my damp hair into a pony tail. I walked across the hall and lightly knocked on Gomez's door. He opened the door swiftly and looked at me questioningly. He eyed me, taking in my appearance and then looked back at my face.

"What?" No training today?" Gomez asked shock. I smiled at him, finding I could hear a little hope in his voice.

"No I thought I would give you a break actually. I'm feeling like some shopping is in order, so you find whatever you want to do. Go for a drink maybe? And I'll see you later, alright?" I babbled out maybe a little too enthusiastic. The look on Gomez's face was priceless though and he dumbly nodded at me. "Great!" I replied and hoped down the stairs leaving Gomez looking after me.

I wandered around the shopping area of town, looking into the shop windows. I couldn't wait to get my hands on some appealing clothes. When I took off from the Academy I had only bought clothing that was necessary for my training and for traveling conditions. I knew Dimitri had never cared before if I tried to look good, but I know he did lust for it. I walked farther into a more secluded area as I remembered the time we had been under the lust spell and the way Dimitri's eyes had appreciated my little black dress. I continued walking looking for the Weird Phenomenon Book Shop. I had looked it up on the internet while searching for books on Strigoi and legends of our people. I found the shop and walked in, it was empty no one seemed to come in here often. I gave a small smile to the man behind the desk who leaned over to watch me walk down the aisles of books. I ignored him and looked for the books I would need. I spent a good amount of time looking for books and going through indexes to see if they were what I needed. Once I found all I could find I brought three books to the front counter. The man looked at me quizzically then ran them through.

"Found everything you needed okay?" He asked in a gruff voice. I hesitated and then smiled a little.

"Yes I think these will do." I said handing over a wad of cash to his hands. He handed me my new bag of books and I waved good-bye as I left. I walked to the populated shops and went into a store that had caught my interest before. While I was there I tried on some nice fitting jeans and a couple nice tops. As I was heading to a check out counter my eyes fell on a real cute midnight black silky short night gown. I smiled secretively to myself and picked it up to bring with me to the front. After paying for my purchases I headed back towards the Inn. I ran upstairs and dropped my purchases on my bed and wandered back to the main lobby. I asked the man behind the desk if he had seen Gomez and headed towards the bar rolling my eyes. I walked in and there was Gomez sitting on a stool with a beer in hand. I slid into a stool beside him and patted his back.

"Hey, get all that shopping done?" Gomez asked raising his beer to his lips. I ordered a Coke from the bartender and turned back towards Gomez.

"Yep no more shopping, I think I'm satisfied." I grinned taking a sip of my new drink. Gomez nodded in response.

"That's good so what are you going to do now?" He asked thoughtfully. I didn't know how to respond without acting weird towards him, but all I really wanted to do was get some food and head upstairs and do some research.

"I think I'm just going to order a pizza from the front desk and do some reading in my room, I bought a couple of books that look interesting." I said trying to be as honest as possible, but I still got that funny look from Gomez.

"Are you feeling okay? You sure want to stay in a lot lately at night, is something wrong?" Gomez asked seeming seriously worried. I gave him a reassuring smile.

"No, no everything's fine, I just figure I got the training thing under control now you know? And a little break and some relaxing wouldn't hurt before you know I continued the hunt." I replied trying to sound as normal as possible. I waited staring at Gomez as he stared back at me, silent. It seemed like seconds were minutes, but then he turned towards his beer.

"Alright if you're sure, but you should really try getting back into your routine if we're going to be moving on soon. We sleep during the day, wake in the night remember?" Gomez replied studying the label on his beer. I stood up off the bar stool and remained still for a moment.

"Sounds good, we'll come up with a new location soon." I said and quickly walked back out into the lobby. I waited after I ordered my pizza in the lobby sitting in a chair and once it came I walked up to my room. I lay on my bed eating pizza and flipping open all the books. I studied them for hours pulled in by the fascinating theories, but still looking for an answer. I flipped page after page until I came to a section that made me stop. The top of the page read "Strigoi in Love". I was just about to continue reading when the balcony door slammed open and I yelped leaping up into a sitting position. Dimitri was standing there silent, unmoving, just staring at me with an expression I couldn't read. I looked then towards the sky and realized night had come. I stared back at him unmoving, curious if something had changed since the last time I had been with him. I slowly started to make my way off the bed and then Dimitri raised his hand as if to stop me.

"Don't." He said hoarsely. He began to shake and closed his eyes as if he was concentrating. I stared at him wide eyed unsure of what to do really. He then opened his eyes and turned to look at me. This time I didn't wait for a response, I flung myself at him and jumped on him wrapping my legs around his waist. He wrapped his arms securely around my back and began kissing me fiercely. I responded and gripped the back of his hair; Dimitri growled and then threw us on the bed landing on top of me. We continued to kiss in frenzy and I reached down for the hem of his shirt. "No!" Dimitri growled and pushed himself off of me. I sat up and he was against the wall on the other side of the room. He looked like he was in a great deal of pain and I watched as he brought his hand up to hair and ran through it.

"Dimitri?" I asked in a soft voice. I didn't dare to move. His breathing started to slow and he looked over at me and down my body. My shirt had been lifted up and revealed the bruises that lay upon my hips from last night.

"I shouldn't be here Rose, look what I've done to you, I'm way too dangerous for you to be around." Dimitri said angrily and walked towards the balcony doors. I stood up fast and grabbed for my stake.

"No! You're not leaving me now! We both decided we were going to figure this out and don't you dare tell me you're too dangerous for me I can handle myself and you know it. What we did last night wasn't only you and was me too and I never once tried to stop what you were doing. Stop trying to run away and face the situation you're in. You either stay with me and we do this together or I'll kill you." I yelled watching his still silent back. My arm started to shake that was holding the stake and I felt my body respond with hysterics. I knew what I had said about killing him had mostly been an empty threat, but I needed it to help him now I wasn't defenseless. Dimitri slowly turned around and I could see the pain radiating from his dark eyes. I dropped the stake and ran to him and buried myself in his arms, he wrapped his arms around me and I lay my head on his chest. I listened for his heart beat even though I knew it wouldn't be there. I looked up at him and he looked back down at me. "Okay?" I whispered. He slowly nodded and I let go of his cold body.

"So what are those?" Dimitri asked walking over to the books that had fell off the bed during our earlier activities. I walked over and helped him pick them up then sat down on the bed opening one up.

"Books on strigoi, they might be able to help us." I said looking down at the pages. Dimitri sat down beside me silent for a moment then picked up another book.

"Let's look then." He said silently and lay down across from me. We sat like that for awhile perfectly silent. I thought about as I read wondering the possibilities of what could apply to Dimitri. As I read a page on faults that applied to strigoi, I realized something and gasped with realization and jumped up. Dimitri looked away from the book he was reading and looked up at me.

"I totally just realized something!" I said excitedly. I jumped off the bed and started pacing. Dimitri quirked an eyebrow, encouraging me to go on. "How come you never mentioned it? You can hold silver stakes! When we were fighting you grabbed it and shoved it into my hand! That's definitely not normal for a strigoi." I stopped pacing and looked over at him. He sat up and stared back at me.

"I never really thought of that, it was the first time I had grabbed a stake since I have become strigoi." He said thoughtfully. I was just about to respond when my door busted open, it was Gomez. I gasped and then looked over to where Dimitri was, only he was no longer there he had disappeared.

"What? Did I scare you? I was just checking to see if you were alright." Gomez said as he peered into my room. I walked over to him angrily and glared.

"Don't you knock? What if I were changing or something?" I asked angrily and crossed my arms over my chest. Gomez put his hands up in defense.

"Okay fine sorry next time I won't check on you. Were you talking to someone? I thought I heard voices." Gomez asked changing the subject, but that just made me angrier.

"No I wasn't! Now if you wouldn't mind please get out!" I exclaimed. Gomez eyes went wide and then he gave me a weird look and walked away. I shut the door and turned around to see if Dimitri would come out if he was hiding somewhere. I walked out onto the balcony, but no one was there. He had left me; I growled in frustration and grabbed a sweater as I climbed down the balcony to go after him.

A/N Well that was it until number 4. Tell me what you think please. Review!!


	4. Lust, Love, and Beating Hearts

A/N okay so this chapter I think is a little shorter then they others, but I really want to end it as where it is to see if I'm heading in a good direction. Also I swear I'm not a sex addict or anything, but yes this is another chapter that contains sex, but it has to because it's important for what's next, I think, but anyways! Who doesn't like a little sex right? I mean that's why we all pick the rated M section anyways ahaha okay anyways moving on thanks to everyone who reviewed my story so far, really it does push me into writing more as soon as possible!! Love you and enjoy!!!

**-Lust, Love, and a Beating Heart**

I headed towards the wooded area behind the Inn. I ran fast calling out Dimitri's name. As I ran I tripped and stumbled over branches several times realizing how stupid it was to run through a forest in the dark. My annoyance grew with every step I took.

"Dimi- Whoa!" As I began to shout his name again I tripped over a trunk coming out of the earth and before I could fall forward into the ground arms wrapped around me. It was Dimitri looking as beautiful as ever. He lifted me back up to my feet and placed his hands into his pockets.

"You don't have to make such a commotion Rose; I do have excellent hearing now." Dimitri snapped at me sounding just as annoyed as I felt. He began to kick at the twigs on the ground as I brushed off my jeans and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Why'd you leave? You could have just hidden somewhere." I said looking around at my new surroundings.

"I figured we had done enough for one night." Dimitri replied looking up towards the moon. I walked towards him and followed his gaze. We both looked back down and caught each other's eyes. I lowered my gaze as I placed my hand on his chest. Dimitri remained silent and leaned his forehead against mine. I took a deep breath and my body shuddered feeling the cold air around me. Dimitri placed his hands on my arms, rubbing them up and down to warm me with friction. I wasn't sure why, but I felt like crying at that moment.

"I should get you back." Dimitri said quietly noticing the shivers in my body becoming more rapid. I shook my head and clenched both my hands into Dimitri's shirt, drawing myself nearer to him. He looked at me as if in pain and gulped deeply.

"No I want to be with you and I want you to give into your instincts." I whispered slowly trailing my fingers up towards his neck.

"You're cold." He replied ignoring my comments and wrapped his arms around my waist. I smirked and traced my hand down towards his jeans, gently brushing against him. He hissed in response and closed his eyes for a moment. I watched him clench his teeth. He opened his eyes and glared at me with warning.

"Don't Worry, I'll warm up." I replied smartly and quickly took off ahead of him. He turned and ran after me with a new fierceness in his form and I knew I wouldn't get very far. He quickly caught up to me and swung me into him. I looked up into his face and listened to a growl rumble through his chest. I pushed my body into his more and pushed us both to the ground into a pile of leaves. I sat straddling him and he quickly sat up and grabbed my face, kissing me with so much force. I responded back to his hungry lips and started nibbling on his lower lip. I leaned my head back as his lips brushed along my chin and neck. I closed my eyes and bit my lip enjoying the feeling of his skin against mine. I opened my eyes again and looked at him as he pulled away from my neck. We were both breathing heavily and I pushed his hair over his forehead bringing his lips back to mine roughly.

I listened to him groan and knew I couldn't love any creature or person more then I loved him at that moment. He pulled me closer to his body and flipped us so that he was now on top. I felt his animal passion ripple through him and I didn't care what hurt after this. Dimitri wasted little time unbuttoning my jeans and pulling them and my underwear down to my ankles. I quickly kicked them off and pulled lightly at Dimitri's hair as he kissed my legs up to my center. He lightly flicked his tongue at my entrance causing me to gasp, but came back up to my lips just as quickly. He bucked against me and the leaves beneath us rumpled.

I continued to gasp and moan until he pulled away from me and kneeled up in front of me. Never taking his dark eyes off me, he quickly and with much ease that I could never muster, undid his jeans and pushed them down enough for him to expose himself from his boxers. Without even bothering to take the rest of his pants off, Dimitri lowered himself onto me and thrust into me, roughly bruising my thighs as he raised my legs around his waist to gain better leverage. He continued to thrust into me faster gripping my hip as I matched his rhythms.

"Roza I want to fuck you harder." Dimitri moaned roughly, as if asking for permission. I laughed at his words and Dimitri growled at me.

"Dimitri. Ugh. Oh God…Mmm. You could fuck me so hard I won't be able to walk." I responded to the best of my ability, caught up in the feeling of him repeatedly thrusting into me. He took that as his permission and grabbed my legs making them wrap around him tighter and he began to thrust into me harder. I moaned and opened my eyes and found Dimitri staring down at me. I continued to study his face and my body shuddered, no longer from the cold, but in pleasure. I gasped as I realized the familiar look on Dimitri's face. It was of struggle and a control of holding back that I had seen so many times on his face when we were together at the Academy. Dimitri continued to fuck me hard, but in a way he was still holding back trying so hard not to hurt me if he could help it. I brushed his hair out of his face as tears rolled down my cheeks at the realization that the love Dimitri had had for me remained within him and not just his lust. Dimitri noticed my tears and slowed his pace.

"Am I hurting you?" He asked his voice full of concern and was preparing to pull away. I gripped him tighter and protested.

"No, you could never hurt me." I whispered smiling, pushing my hips upwards at him to continue. He gave a look of understanding and continued with his fast pace. We moaned and moved our bodies together in the same rhythm. As we both came close to our orgasms Dimitri suddenly looked away and growled frustrated. I pulled his face back to me.

"What's wrong?" I asked concerned. He didn't have to answer; I could see the blood lust surfacing in his eyes. We both paused for a moment and the forest grew quiet. "Do it." I said craning my neck to him for exposure.

"Roza." He began to protest, but I kissed his lips to stop his mind from thinking up reasons not to do it.

"I want you to." I said. He needed no other words and continued thrusting into me harder and I felt his teeth on my neck, then a sharp piercing breaking the skin on my neck. My eyes widened then I clenched them shut, the feeling of him sucking the skin on my neck and drawing my blood out felt good and turned me on even more so. I didn't care if it would label me as a blood whore, for Dimitri I would do anything and only for him. As my moaning increased so did his thrusts and then our orgasms came together and I enjoyed the feeling of him Cumming inside of me. I placed my hands onto his chest then gasped. Dimitri pulled away from my neck and his face was lit up in shock. We both looked down at my hands. Above his heart where my hand lay his skin felt warm and I could feel a small thumping, as if a heart was beating slowly and softly.

A/N OMG!!! Ahhh what did you think? Beating heart? That's not possible!!! Ahaha

Review please!!! Thanks!! Until next time.


	5. Reunion and Solution

A/N Alright here it is! What we've all been waiting for, chapter 5. I have to tell you all that I really actually had a hard time with this chapter. I knew where I wanted to go, but I struggled with getting there kind of, but I figured it out I believe  I hope you all enjoy it and I have to tell you, I think some ideas I have in store are pretty good! Anyways thanks to all who reviewed. Seriously I love it when you do. It really helps me write more because I hate to make you all wait and some of your reviews make me very happy and laugh too! (Aenon) loved your comment! Aha. Well here it is! Enjoy!

**-Reunion & Solution**

Dimitri and I both sat up quickly staring at each other with wide eyes. I let my hand wander up to where the pulse beats in the throat and I placed a finger there. The pulse had now become very faint and I could feel his skin growing cool underneath my touch again. We both sat there silently until the heart beat was no longer there and his skin was cool as ice. Dimitri didn't speak, but stood up and buckled his pants back up. I repeated his actions and went to him silently placing my hand on his shoulder as I stood behind him. He placed his hand over mine and turned to look at me.

"What's happening to me Roza?" Dimitri whispered softly resting his head against mine. I ran my hands through his hair to comfort him.

"We're going to figure this out Dimitri I promise." I whisper back clasping his hand tight in mine. I watched as he closed his eyes and clenched his teeth together.

"The more I feel my humanity the more I want it and then I struggle with my needs, anger, and blood lust and all I feel like I am is a monster." Dimitri replied and I felt my heart clench as brown eyes opened and I could see the pain spreading through them and even then I could tell he was fighting to keep the crimson red out of them. "I feel my humanity fighting to stay within me because everyday I feel more like a monster then the day before. I…I want to say the words, but the evil in me won't let me, Roza you know how I feel about you, but my body yearns to kill you, it wants me to give in and I don't know how much longer my humanity is going to keep fighting, I feel it slipping away." Dimitri continued and I could almost hear the hint of defeat in his words. I shook my head and grabbed his face between my hands and looked him in the eyes.

"We're going to figure this out as soon as I can get my hands on those books we're going to figure it out and find the way. I didn't know what was happening before or why you were different from other Strigoi, but I think I understand now. Okay? So please hang in there Dimitri." I said finding the strength to shake him as I spoke. He nodded slowly and I expected him to be unconvinced. He slowly put his arms around me and rested his hands on my back.

"I know you don't want to hear it Rose, but I need you to be reasonable. If I lose control and I become like a normal Strigoi, you need to kill me." He said softly and I whimpered as the words left his lips. He remained silent staring at me, waiting for my reply and I slowly nodded my head as a tear escaped my eye. He wiped it away and returned his hand to my back; I shuddered and remembered where we were. He rubbed his hands up and down my back and kissed my forehead. "You're frozen; let's get you back to the inn." Dimitri said and I nodded letting him lead me out of the woods back towards civilization. As we drew nearer to the edge of the woods and could see the lights of the Inn, I could hear loud voices and lots of shouting. Dimitri and I looked at each other confused as to what was going on.

"How could you let her out of your sights? What if she decided to take off by herself? You said so yourself that she seemed to be acting strange." My eyes widened as I recognized Adrian's voice. As we walked to the entrance of the Inn I could see Adrian standing in front of Gomez, looking the angriest I've ever seen him. Standing beside him was Lissa, looking worried as ever and Christian trying to calm her down. At the sight of Lissa all my thoughts and cautions disappeared and I sped up my walking pace.

"Lissa!" I shouted and started running to her. Lissa's head snapped in my direction and suddenly her face lit up and she was running towards escaping Christian's embrace. As soon as we reached each other we ran into each other's arms, hugging one another like lost friends united. She pulled away and looked at me feeling my face as if I wasn't really there.

"We were so afraid you had taken off! Gomez has been keeping Adrian updated on your process and everything and a couple days ago he said you were acting strangely and he didn't know what to do exactly, so Adrian decided that he would bring me and Christian out here to see if everything was really alright." Lisa ranted off and I stayed silent listening and glanced over at Gomez and glared when I found he had been telling Adrian I was acting weird. Gomez looked at me and then glance behind me and his eyes widened and then turned into a glare. He took a defensive pose.

"Rose, behind you." Gomez growled out and I turned away from Lissa remembering that I had left Dimitri's side. It all happened to fast Gomez quickly jumped to attack Dimitri.

"No!" I shouted and jumped at Gomez pushing him down to the ground with the impact of my hit, I fell with him. Dimitri's eyes lit up with red and he crouched growling.

"Rose are you crazy? What are you doing? Fight him!" Gomez shouted and struggled to free himself from my grasp.

"No it's not what you think! We have to talk! All of us, I'll explain what's been going on, it involves Dimitri." I shouted trying to get everyone to calm down. I looked towards my left and saw Lissa now being shielded by Christian's body clutching his body looking frightened and feeling it. I forgot how powerful our bound had been being so far from each other. Adrian stood beside Christian glaring, preparing to jump in at any moment. I looked to my right and saw Dimitri glaring and Gomez with his red eyes and I watched as anger surged his body. Gomez and I were between this whole thing. Before I knew it Gomez was out of my reach and on his attack towards Dimitri. Before I could stop him Gomez had started throwing punches and kicks at Dimitri. Dimitri's anger had gotten the better of him and he was now surging with his new powers he possessed and was fighting back. I ran towards them and with all my might punched Gomez and pushed him down to the ground. I could hear the others gasping in the background hardly believing that I did that. Hell I could hardly believe I had just punched Gomez. Before I had time to think more, I felt Dimitri trying to shove his way past me to get to Gomez, with the same look I saw in his eyes the first time I had saw him. I turned around and fought to hold him back. He struggled so hard against me, I didn't know how long I could hold him, he was so much stronger then me. He growled fiercely, not even looking at me only looking at his prey.

"Dimitri, no, stop this, you know you don't want to do this." I cried and grunted as I pushed at him with all my might. He growled again and shoved me harder then ever and I fell to the ground. He was an inch from Jumping onto Gomez and I flipped back up and pushed him back again and grabbed his face. Finally I got him to see me.

"No! Stop! Dimitri this isn't right and you know it! Fight it, I know you can. Remember who you are." I said forcing every single emotion I felt into my voice. Dimitri eyes suddenly became human again and they turned back to his dark brown eyes as he looked at me in realization. He clenched his eyes shut and turned his head downwards gasping for air like he was fighting his pain. I lay my hand on his cheek and out of the corner of my eye, I saw something. As I turned to look, I could see a flame coming straight from Christian towards Dimitri. I lunged in front of Dimitri and held my hand out towards the fire. I caught it in my hand and I felt the burn so intensely on my skin. I screamed in pain and dropped to my knees. Christian's face lit up in shock and horror and quickly he made it disappear. Dimitri kneeled beside me and grasped my hand in his gently. Everything had suddenly become very quiet except for my gasping from the pain I felt in my much burnt hand.

"I need you all to understand. I have some explaining to do." I clenched out through my teeth trying to think about anything, but the pain. "Dimitri found me a couple days ago when we went to that club Gomez." I paused and turned to look at Gomez who was sitting on the pavement touching his cheek where I had punched him. "He very much had the chance to kill me, twice, actually even during our next encounter, he didn't" I paused and thought. I decided not to tell anything of the sex tales because that would just make things even more complicated. "Dimitri is not a normal Strigoi. He can touch silver stakes, the red in his eyes disappears when he fights his anger and evil thoughts, and every time that I have been with him; he has fought his feelings to kill me. I don't know how, but Dimitri still has his humanity in him and if we don't help he could very much lose it." I finished explaining all that I could and winced looking down at my hand. Dimitri helped me stand up and glanced around still very much on his guard. I pulled a ripped piece of paper out of my pocket and walked towards Adrian and Lissa. When I reached them both I looked at them with pleading looks then looked down into my shaking hands where I unfolded the paper.

"I've never heard of any of this and I'm not sure if it's real, but if this is all true then I know how we can save him. I never thought there would be a real solution to this, but after researching all night with Dimitri I've discovered something and seeing you and Adrian together have made me realize the answer." I paused and handed the paper to Lissa. She looked at me with wide eyes and then her and Adrian both looked down at the paper and read. They both looked up with a new horror in their eyes.

"Rose, no you can't do this! I won't do it, I won't" Lissa replied shaking her head furiously. I gave her a pleading look.

"It'll be okay, I promise I know what needs to be done. I'm sorry Lissa, but once again I must ask you for your help, I need him." I pleaded. Lissa remained quiet for a minute, but then looked me in the eyes and nodded. I could feel the worry and the sadness she felt for me through our bond.

"Okay, I'll do it, but I can't do it alone." Lissa replied softly and turned to look at Adrian. Adrian's body was shaking and he looked at me with anger.

"You promised Rose, you promised you would give us a try, that you find him and then come back." Adrian shook still and I felt hurt for him as the words drove into me.

"There was no solution then Adrian, none and I didn't expect to find what I found here. I can't just let him go, I need to help him." I whispered holding back the tears that threatened to spill out of my eyes. Adrian looked behind me towards Dimitri I suspected and then back at me with defeat in his eyes.

"You love him that much?" Adrian asked softly and I nodded slowly feeling bad for Adrian for the first time in my life. Adrian sighed and took the paper out of Lissa's hands. "Okay…I'll help." Adrian said quietly. My eyes lit up and I reached up to kiss Adrian on the cheek. Gomez had walked over and watched our exchange in confusion and as I noticed him I suddenly felt bad for what I had done. Lissa clung onto Christian, but looked at Adrian he looked at her. The then looked at me.

"So we're going to make him a Dhampir again?" Christian asked breaking the silence, trying to make sense of everything he was hearing. I nodded and reached for Lissa's hand and squeezed it, trying to show how much I appreciated her right now, after everything I had done, for I had left her unprotected for several months. I smiled and turned around to face Dimitri and slowly walked up to him. When I reached him he looked at me confused and caressed my wounded hand.

"I don't understand Roza, what's going on?" Dimitri asked sounding frustrated at missing out on everything. I handed him the ripped page I had ripped out of one of the books earlier. He looked down and then looked back up at me, eyes wide with shock. I smiled at him and caressed his face with my good hand. He started to protest, but I placed my fingers to his lips.

"I'm going to save your soul Dimitri." I said softly and slowly placed my lips on his.

A/N Well?!?!?! What did you think? What's going to happen? Find out in the next chapter? Review please of course!


	6. The Price For a Soul

A/N Alright I had lots of time on my hands today at work it was pretty boring so I thought I would be nice and give you all the next chapter. I think this would have to be one of my favourites. I tried to put a lot of action into this chapter, but I've always kind of thought I was bad a writing descriptively so ugh I tried guys? Aha just for you. So please enjoy and tell me what you think. Once again thanks to everyone who has continued to review this story. Your words really motivate me and make me happy.

**-The Price for a Soul**

We all headed into the Inn, remaining silent until we squeezed into my tiny room. Gomez stood icing his cheek while Christian, Lissa, and Adrian sat on my bed, flipping open the books I had left there. Dimitri led me into the bathroom pulling the first aid kit out from underneath the sink.

"So how exactly are you going to do this?" Christian shouted in my direction. I watched through the bathroom door as he leaned over Lissa's shoulder. I turned and looked up into Dimitri's face. He briefly looked at me then returned to examining my hand.

"You'll have to bleed us, his blood, and my blood. Then you're going to have to mix it together. We'll have to cut him, make a wound above his heart and pour the blood into the wound…then he'll need to drink from me." I finished explaining and winced as Dimitri applied more pressure to my hand as he rubbed it with an ointment. I could hear Dimitri let out a soft growl, knowing he disapproved.

"I don't know if it's going to work Rose. I've had little practice with bringing things back to life." Adrian said sounding very unsure. I walked out of the bathroom as Dimitri finished wrapping the gauze around my hand. He put the first aid kit back under the sink and followed me.

"It'll work, I know it will. As long as you combine your powers together the spirit will be strong enough to mix with the blood." I said with determination and watched as Gomez pulled the paper out of Adrian's hands and skimmed it. He looked up and glared at me.

"Rose you can't do this, there are risks! It reads here, _"During former rituals, it has been said that the Strigoi powers lash out while the body fights to regain its soul. If not properly restrained, the Strigoi will try to destroy his one weakness. The reason he has become the type of Strigoi he is. He will attack and try to finish his own soul…by killing the one he promised to share it with before the transformation. He will kill the one whose blood he shares." _Gomez stopped and looked at me with a softened gaze. Dimitri had begun to protest wrapping his arms around me.

"No Rose I won't let you do this. It's not worth it. I won't hurt you, I can't hurt you. I won't let you give me back my soul; the price to pay is too high." Dimitri rambled looking more scared then I've ever seen him. I ran my hand along his cheek and shushed him.

"I promise it'll be okay, I know it will be." I replied. I walked away from Dimitri and towards Gomez. "You once told me that you believed I could fight him, that I have the passion to do right in this world and that I would know what to do. I believed you Gomez and I believe that this is what's right." I said this softly and grasped Gomez's hands, trying through this gesture to show him my appreciation to him for coming with me on this journey. He ran one of his hands through his short brown hair, making hair flying in funny directions. His blue eyes looked at me and slowly turned from uncertainty to determination. He squeezed my hand back lightly and smiled.

"You're right Rose, you will be fine, I know it." He said softly. I smiled and turned away from him and looked towards Lissa. I could feel her uncertainty, but she smiled reassuringly at me as Christian rubbed her back and kissed her temple guessing how she felt.

"You ready?" I asked looking at Adrian and Lissa. They both nodded and got off the bed to find a blade and a basin from the bathroom. I grabbed Dimitri's hand and led him to the bed. Christian got up and looked around for some kind of restraints. Dimitri wrapped his arms around me with intensity and quickly pressed his lips to mine. His kissed me with so much force that I placed my hands against his chest. He broke away breathing heavily and leaned his forehead against mine.

"Be safe." He said staring at me intently. I smirked at him and lightly kissed his lips.

"Don't worry about me; I can kick your ass, no problem." I smiled and he returned it laughing a little. He lay down on the bed and let Christian restrain him to the bed posts with two of my belts. Christian tugged at them and looked at Dimitri.

"Tight enough?" He asked. Dimitri nodded and then looked at me for a moment. Adrian and Lissa walked back into the room holding what they needed.

"Ready when you are little Dhampir." Adrian said slipping open a silver blade. I took a deep breath and ignored Lissa's racing emotions running through my head.

"Yeah let's do this." I said sitting down beside Dimitri. I lay my hand out next to his and watch as Adrian leans closer to us with the blade outstretched in his palm. He first sliced the knife along the palm of my good hand and I hissed as I felt the stinging pain and winced as I watched the blood start to ooze out. I felt Dimitri gulp beside me and hold his breath. Lissa placed my hand in the basin so the blood could drip into it. Adrian brought the knife to Dimitri's palm. As he cut his hand Dimitri let out a low growl. Adrian stepped back and Lissa placed Dimitri's hand in the basin with mine. We brushed our hands together as we let our blood mix together. I leaned over to kiss Dimitri then pulled away and looked at Adrian. He nodded in understanding and brought the blade to Dimitri's chest, which was now revealing his cold, white, naked skin. As fast as he could Adrian made a fresh blood wound above Dimitri's heart. The scream that emitted from Dimitri was terrifying and so painful I knew that they would haunt me in later nightmares. I took my hand and Dimitri's out of the bowl while Lissa mixed it and I wrapped my hand in a bandage. Dimitri's screams became louder and I started to feel panicked.

"Lissa are you ready?" I asked looking towards her frightened. She nodded quickly and walked towards me and Adrian. Lissa placed our mixture onto the wound and the pain in Dimitri's howls increased.

"You both can do this, just stick close together." I said to Adrian and then turned to Dimitri and clasped his hand in mine and brushed his hair out of his face. "It's going to go away, I promise." I said and leaned my neck closer to his mouth. He looked at me and I could see the agony in his eyes. "Drink!" I commanded and instantly his teeth were buried into my throat for the second time that night. I groaned in pain, nothing like the pleasure I had felt earlier that night. I began feeling dizzy as Dimitri's sucking continued. Suddenly Dimitri stopped and Adrian had pulled me away from him. Feeling light headed my body collapsed onto Adrian and he supported my weight. I watched in horror as Dimitri's body started going through convulsions and his body fought against the restraints. I turned to where Lissa and Christian stood holding each other looking panicked. I clenched my eyes shut trying to relieve the dizziness I felt.

"Lissa it's time, it needs to happen now." I said clinging on to Adrian hoping the dizzy feeling I felt would disappear soon. Lissa left Christian's arms and walked towards Adrian. They clasped their hands together and both looked over towards Dimitri. The look in their eyes was like someone had taken their souls, but as they glared down at Dimitri I could feel something new in the room and I knew their powers with spirit were working. The intensity in Dimitri's convulsion continued and he's screams became louder in pain and anger and I tried not to wince at the sound of it. I let myself leave Adrian's arm and walked towards him. He looked angry and fought against the restraints even harder. I reached out for him and he slapped my hand away roughly.

"I hate you! You did this to me! Your boyfriend's soul will never return! I'm going to kill you!" Dimitri shouted. I closed my eyes and tried not to listen to his words. I knew it wasn't really him speaking. All we had to do was wait now; everything that needed to be done was completed. Soon Lissa and Adrian would be able to stop doing what they were doing and something would change in Dimitri. Suddenly I was broken out of my reverie by a snapping sound. Dimitri had ripped through the belts tying him to the bed. I gasped and turned towards Adrian, Lissa, and Christian.

"Get outside all of you, Lissa, Adrian keep doing what you're doing don't give up until you feel something, I think you will, now go!" I shouted. They listened with little hesitation and took off out the room. I turned to Gomez and nodded at him. He understood that this was my own battle. I closed my eyes and I could feel Dimitri standing behind me. I opened them and dodged to the right as I barely missed a punch that was meant to blow into my head. As I dodged I grabbed my stake off the bedside table. I then turned towards Dimitri and watched him standing there ready to fight me. I smirked at him and put my hands up to fight. "Okay Dimitri, let's see what you got." I said. Dimitri smirked back and looked ready to pounce.

"I'm not your boyfriend little girl, he's fighting to get to you, but I will kill you and your boyfriend's soul will be gone forever." Dimitri let out in a raspy voice. I looked around trying to figure out my options. I just had to keep a defensive stance, make some time, I needed to just stall and it would be okay. It was then he lunged at me and the fight begun. I grunted as I fought him and kicked him in the stomach a few times. I could feel a sweat breaking out, but I couldn't concentrate on that. The fight continued and we both mirrored each others moves. Then he got a good kick at me and the blow pushed me to the ground. He hovered above me and placed his foot about my chest applying pressure. I started to cough at the feeling of it and Dimitri laughed evilly.

"I think I liked you better when your body was squirming underneath me and your pathetic boyfriend let me fuck you trying to control me, he's weak, but I'll soon change that once I'm finished with you, crushing your bones and draining you dry of your blood." He hissed out and with every word he said I felt anger bubble inside me. I pushed his leg off my chest making him stumble and I flipped up back on my feet, still trying to fight the dizzying feeling. Then I glared at Dimitri's strigoi form and smirked again.

"Okay baby…make me squirm." I said with malice in my voice. Dimitri growled and lunged at me again. I jumped out of the way and we continued attacking each other and I realized we had made this fight public when we had entered the hallway outside my door. I could hear people shouting in the background, but I tried not to concentrate on it. My vision blurred and threw me off balance and soon I was being thrown over the stair railing and falling to the first level floor. I land with a thud onto the ground and I heard the splitting crack in my arm. I gaped in pain and felt my head and looked at my fingers that were now covered in blood. My body heaved as the pain swam through it and soon Dimitri's evil face was leaning into me. I could hear people screaming and running in the background. Dimitri took a deep sniff of me and smiled.

"Just the way I wanted you lover, nice and ready for me, and after I kill you baby, your friends will be next." Dimitri whispered down on me and leaned in closer. I let out a shout of frustration and will all my might pushed Dimitri off of me and held him down to the floor.

"Not if I can help it." I said through gritted teeth and I knew this was the moment I was dreading I couldn't hold back any longer there was no more time. I dreadfully reached for the silver take I placed in my pant pocket and held it near the open wound in Dimitri's chest. I clenched my eyes shut for a moment. Lissa came running into the building and looked at me.

"Rose it's done, it should work!" She shouted and I opened my eyes as Dimitri started screaming. I looked down on him and saw that his eyes had turned back to their normal brown eyes. I slowly got off of him rolling onto the floor beside him, everything started to become so unclear and blurry. I left my hand on his chest and suddenly started feeling a soft thump. I lay my head onto the ground and looked towards Dimitri. His screaming had stop and he lay there motionless and unconscious. I then turned to look up and felt my body being lifted from the ground. Gomez's voice vibrated through me as I was carried away.

"Come on let's get them out of here, too much has been exposed this night." I heard a voice say that sounded so far away. That was the last thing I heard because my world slipped into darkness.

A/N Aha I think I'm getting better and better at this cliff ender thing? Hmm anyone agree? Lol well the sooner you tell me what you think the sooner a new chapter will be up!! Ahah that's an empty threat I'll write again soon because I really enjoy this story!


	7. Guilty and Ashamed

A/N- Alright chapter seven here you go you greedy people! Aha just kidding totally I love you guys, you know I do! Well okay I tried on this chapter it might be a little boring, but I promise things will get better so don't give up on me. Shout out to Dimitri's-Babe because she has definitely been faithful to me and this story so thank you my friend! :D Anyways read and enjoy!

**-Guilty and Ashamed**

I felt myself drift in and out of consciousness, but couldn't find the strength to open my eyes so I continued to lay in darkness. I felt my body being put down onto a bed of some sort. As my body hit the surface I felt like screaming in pain. I could hear soft murmurs and voices that sounded in panic.

"The pilots are taking off right away. They said they would fly us as fast as they could back to the Academy, but all we can really do now is wait." Adrian's familiar voice said sounding worried. I could feel the faint sense of Lissa in my head.

"I don't have the strength to try and help both of them like this. Someone has to cover that wound though on Dimitri's chest." Lissa replied. I could hear fear in her voice.

"Do you think they're both going to make it back to 's?" Christian said. For the first time ever I could hear worry in his voice. I never heard a response and started drifting away, further into the darkness.

"Dimitri…" I murmured and then I was gone, truly wondering if I would ever see Dimitri or my friend's faces again.

I suddenly felt brightness behind my eyelids and involuntarily squeezed my eyes shut tighter, which was a major mistake. All I could feel was pain in every inch of my body.

"Gah…Ugh… Is this how dying feels?" I groaned slowly opening my eyes. I felt a small gasp and Lissa was sitting in a chair beside me leaning towards me. I looked around and noticed the familiar walls of the Academy's Clinic. I looked back at Lissa and tried to lift my body up to lean against the backboard of the bed. I yelped in pain and Lissa quickly helped me into a sitting position.

"Lissa what happened? All I remember is… Oh my God! Dimitri, Lissa!" I started my eyes widening. Lissa pushed my shoulders back and shushed me and wiped the hair out of my face.

"Rose…you nearly died. If we hadn't gotten you to the Academy when we did… Oh Rose! You lost so much blood; you hit your head pretty hard. They were talking about brain damage if you weren't going to wake up soon. When you fell you broke three ribs and your left arm. The whole thing was such a big scene. Everyone in the Inn was panicking and shouting. They had just finished calling the police, so we all knew we had to get you and Dimitri out of there." Lissa rambled, but as she did so I could hear relief in her voice. I sat quietly and processed the information I was given and winced when I thought of all the injuries she said I had.

"Are you and Adrian okay? Christian and Gomez?" I asked. Glaring down at my arm that was now wrapped into a cast.

"Yeah, we're all just fine, I'm sorry to say that Gomez couldn't stay though. He left when they told him you would be okay. He was being requested back to Adrian's family. The whole thing did take a lot out of me, but I've regained my strength. Adrian was pretty smug about it actually. I think he thinks he can do about anything now." Lissa said grinning and shook her head. I smiled at the thought of there being something else that could boost Adrian's ego even more. My smile faded fast as a new thought entered my head.

"Lissa, Dimitri did he, is he, well he's okay right? Did he make it through everything?" I asked urgently and started to get up off the bed, but Lissa quickly pushed me down.

"Rose everything's fine, I promise, Dimitri's fine. He actually recovered a lot quicker then you. You've been out for about three days, they let Dimitri out yesterday…he came by to see you… he hasn't really said much to any of us, he thanked us, but I think he's a little ashamed of everything." Lissa said guiltily. I sighed in relief at hearing Dimitri was recovering, but I was concerned that knowing him meant he would be giving himself a hard time. I stifled a yawn and though of ways to escape this bed.

"Sleep now Rose, you're body is still exhausted, you need more rest. I'll grab someone to give you more pain meds. I'll let everyone know you've woken up." Lissa replied standing up and helping me lay back down. I would have protested, but I was out before I could.

I woke up again later. My room was dark except for a crack of light coming from my slightly opened door. I grimaced as I forced myself to sit up over the side of the bed. I looked towards the main part of the clinic, where the light was coming from and heard familiar voices arguing. I stood up slowly and lifted my shirt up to look at the bandages wrapped around my torso. I felt drowsy, but walked forward slowly, one hand against my stomach, the other holding my head. I opened the door looking down and the room became silent.

"Stupid pain meds making me drowsy." I groaned to myself and looked up. My hands fell to my side and my eyes widened. At that moment I could have cried. Standing before me was Alberta and Dimitri looking exactly like they had been fighting. They both were now staring at me and I slowly let my gaze travel up to Dimitri's face. He was standing there wearing dark wash jeans and a black polo sweater, his jacket swung over a chair near by. When I reached his eyes I had to gasp for air since I forgot to breathe.

"Dimitri." I gasped out as my knees gave out. He quickly came over to me and let me collapse in his arms. He wrapped one arm around my waist and caressed my hair as he led me back into my prison room. For the first time in a long time, his body felt warm. I watched as Alberta glared as Dimitri led me back.

"Shh Rose its okay, come on you need to stay in bed." Dimitri said quietly and as he spoke I realized I had become hysterical. He sat on the bed beside me and I pulled away from his body to touch his face. It was soft and warm and his brown eyes were no longer dull and weakening, they were full of life, life that I had given him. I then placed a hand against his chest and felt the beating of a heart. Tears sprang to my eyes and Dimitri's face became full of concern.

"Are you in pain? Do you need more medicine?" Dimitri asked overly concerned. I shook my head quickly and then placed a hand to my head voicing a small ow. Dimitri leaned away from me and stood up. "I should go; you don't need me to be around." Dimitri whispered as if he were in pain. I jumped up and grabbed his arm.

"No you can't leave! All I've wanted was to see you since I've woken up." I pulled him back down onto the bed. He looked at me silently with a face that killed me to see.

"I'm so sorry Roza, for everything. I don't remember much of the while ritual, only the pain it felt like inside, it was worse then the pain I had felt when I was being turned into a Strigoi, but nothing is worse then what I did to you. I don't expect you to forgive me for nearly killing you I-." Dimitri rambled on until I had heard enough and I placed my lips on his to shut him up. I kissed him hard and with as much force as I could. He grabbed my shoulders and pushed me back. I sighed and wrapped my good hand in his.

"Dimitri there is no reason to feel guilty. I'm okay, I didn't die and I knew what I was getting into, it was my decision to perform the ritual, I wanted to save your life and I'm so glad I did." I paused and place my hand back onto his chest. "You're alive and real. Stop fighting and feeling ashamed for what happened because at the end of the day all I want is to be with you and you better want that too because I didn't save your soul for nothing!" I said and gripped his shirt in my hands as I spoke. He was silent for a moment and I was scared. Scared of what he might do, or if his feelings for me after all had changed. I heard his sigh and then felt his hands wrap around my waist. I looked up into his face and he leaned his forehead onto mine.

"I don't think I'll ever not feel guilty about what I've done to you, but I cannot dent you anything. If I'm this lucky to have you still wanting me, I 'm not leaving." Dimitri replied. He kissed me sweetly and then looked at me we an eyebrow raised.

"What is it?" I asked feeling confused and then I noticed Dimitri looking the most awkward I'd ever seen him.

"Well uh… what we did… I mean I don't want you to think that I'm…always that intense." Dimitri said hesitantly trying to find the right words. I laughed as I realized what he was talking about. I smiled as seductively as I could and climbed into his lap, trying my best to ignore all the stabbing pain in my body.

"After everything I've experienced in this life time so far, that was nothing. It was actually quite pleasing, you never left me…unsatisfied and all that growling you did…oh boy." I said smirking running my hands through his hair. Dimitri snickered a little and shook his head at me.

"You never cease to amaze me Roza, that's for sure." He said quietly and softly kissed my being ever so careful. I groaned and he laughed and picked me up off of him and lay me down in my bed, sitting now beside me his body positioned over mine.

"You tease." I mumbled lightly brushing my fingers against his arm. He looked at his watch and turned to look at the door.

"Your friends will all come by to see you soon. It's almost lunch time." He said and turned his head back towards me. I nodded understanding he would be taking off. He leaned down and kissed the top of my head. "Feel better." He mumbled and nuzzled his chin against my face and suddenly the door burst open and Kirova walked in, followed by Alberta. Dimitri leaned away from me, but remained sitting on my bed. I felt slightly confused, until I realized I was no longer a student at 's and I could do whatever I wanted with Dimitri, I was also finally eighteen now.

"Oh good it looks like you're well enough to explain this huge story with Guardian Belikov." Kirova said crossing her arms over her chest looking irritated. I gulped and Dimitri looked at me out of the corner of his eye and smirked.

A/N so what's going to happen now? Dimitri's a Dhampir again and they have both ended up back at the Academy, but Rose is no longer a student? So where does that leave her? AHAHA Review please :D


	8. A New Kind of Pain

A/N Alright here it is chapter eight. Sorry took me longer then usual, but I am still pretty fast I think!!! Aha anywho here it is hope you all like it!! Oh and don't worry if you think things are starting to cool down, I got more excitement up my sleeves so hopefully you don't get bored! Thanks everyone who is faithful and reviews this story really pushes me to update for you! Well enjoy.

**-A New Kind of Pain**

"So you're telling me you left St. Vladimir's to travel to the other side of the world to try and kill Guardian Belikov because you were told by Mason's ghost that he was a Strigoi? Rose that is the most reckless, idiotic idea ever. However I'm very amazed." Kirova rambled pacing the small space in the room. Dimitri now stood leaning against the wall slightly looking anxious. I sat on the bed exhausted from sharing my journey. I had explained that I left to keep a promise I had made to Dimitri, about how he rather die then be a monster. That when I encountered him something was off about the undead creature he had become. I kept certain details out of course, but told her about the books I had found and how the ritual worked. Kirova stopped pacing and looked between Dimitri and myself.

"You saved his soul because he felt bound to you. What is it about you that prevented him from losing his humanity?" Kirova asked discomforted. I could tell she didn't like the idea of Dimitri and myself, which wasn't surprising. This wasn't exactly the way Dimitri and I had plan on letting people know about us. I glanced at Alberta and saw how disapproving she looked.

"Less then twenty four hours before the attack in the caves Dimitri had made a soulful promise to me. A promise that suggested that he would sacrifice himself. He promised me he would never let anything happen to me so when Dimitri tried to attack me he couldn't. His humanity was left waiting for me to save his soul so he could come back and protect me. A prophecy meant for a Dhampir and a Moroi naturally. I couldn't find anymore information about it though; some pages had been ripped out like someone was trying to hide something." I explained all of this slowly and as I finished I looked at Dimitri and his expression was unreadable. I turned away and looked at Kirova watching Dimitri staring at me.

"Dimitri Belikov I always thought that you would be able to survive your duty, but I can see now that you love Rose." Kirova paused and thought for a moment. "You are however a wonderful guardian and have never let this school down. As much as I disapprove of this relationship, I would like you to remain on campus until the graduation next week. A Dhampir, who has fought to regain his soul back, certainly proves to have a strong heart and a brave soul. If you accept having your old position back you will be transferred to the Courts with a new student who is planning to reside there. You will no longer be assigned to Lissa Dragomir that is not up for discussion." Kirova said looking at Dimitri. Dimitri stood up straight and opened his mouth to reply.

"No! Lissa has to have Dimitri as her guardian! He's the best for her since I can't be there." I interrupted shouting in protest. I had to make sure Lissa would be safe while I found a place that would take me so I could finish my schooling. Kirova turned to look at me and I leaned back against the head board of the bed.

"I was under the impression Miss. Hathaway that you might actually want to graduate within the next week with the rest of your classmates and be Lissa Dragomir's guardian. If you decide to continue in that direction it is unacceptable that you and Guardian Belikov become partners." Kirova said sharply and I could almost see a grin on her face. My eyes widened and I leaped up and hugged her.

"Thank you so much! Oh my God I actually get to graduate!" I exclaimed and realized Kirova had gone stiff under my embrace. I quickly stepped back and apologized.

"Now I'm well aware that I can't control this…situation between you and Guardian Belikov, but keep it to a minimum yes?" Kirova replied heading for the door. Alberta stepped towards Dimitri.

"You do this Dimitri and you throw your life away. Your duty to yourself and the Royal Court will become a disgrace! Don't let a sill girl come between you and your duty." Alberta yelled at Dimitri and pointed her finger at me. Dimitri pushed her hand away and walked to my bed and stared at me. His face read no emotion and I feared Alberta had made his realize we were wrong. He turned back towards Alberta and I heard the strain in his voice.

"If it wasn't for Rose I wouldn't be here today. She does not disgrace me and I will continue to love her and do my duty wither she's a Moroi women or not." Dimitri said through clenched teeth. Alberta glared, but walked out of the room swiftly. I watched quietly as Dimitri stared at the spot where Alberta had been standing. He slowly turned to look at me then a small smile crossed his face and I realized my mouth was open in an O shape and I closed it quickly. He walked back over to the side of my bed and lifted me up onto my knees wrapping his arms around my waist. I smiled and trailed one hand down his chest.

"Be good Comrade. I'm a student again remember?" I said teasingly. He raised an eyebrow and looked down to see my hand trailing south. He caught it in his hand and placed it on his shoulder instead.

"I don't think I'm the one who has to be good Roza and you may be a student, but you are eighteen now." He said smiling pushing his body against mine. I forgot how much I missed his touch and arched more into his touch then yelped and straightened up. Dimitri frowned and lightly placed his hand on my torso and lifted my shirt to look at my bandages.

"Even my injuries are preventing me of touching you." I grumbled as Dimitri rolled my shirt back down. He smiled then and kissed the top of my head.

"I guess I am going to have to be good, until you're all better anyway." Dimitri whispered as I cuddled into him resting my head on his shoulder. I sighed and wished at that moment time would stand still.

"Do you have to leave?" I asked as he started removing his hands from my waist. At that moment Lissa, Christian, and Adrian walked into the room and I turned and smiled at them. Lissa smiled back and I could feel her happiness at seeing Dimitri and I reunited. She reached done to grab Christian's hand and he placed a kiss to her temple.

"That's my cue, I'll see you later, I promise." Dimitri said and let go of me and walked out the door. I slowly crawled back towards the head of the bed and turned to look at my friends. They grabbed two chairs and sat down, Lissa on Christian's lap. Christian leaned forward and slapped my leg.

"Well someone's recovering fast." Christian exclaimed as I rubbed my leg and glared at him.

"I knew you would miss me the most Christian." I said slapping his knee back in return. He smiled and patted Adrian's back hard.

"Not as much as this one here." Christian replied as Adrian glared daggers at Christian's hand on his shoulder. Adrian turned to look at me and I smiled at him. Adrian grinned back and pushed Christian's hand off his shoulder.

"Don't listen to him little Dhampir, he's just happy he has no reason to be jealous over Lissa." Adrian replied. We all laughed except for Christian which made us laugh harder. We talked about what happened while I was out and away. Nothing had really changed. I felt mostly guilty about leaving Lissa alone with two boys and no protection. I told them all about the conversation I had with Kirova and Lissa became very excited and welcomed me back into her life as her future guardian. I felt like I didn't deserve to be her guardian after leaving her alone for so long, but she reassured me and told me she understood why I had to leave her now after seeing the love I held for Dimitri. As we talked I noticed how quiet Adrian had become. He seemed deep in thought and stared out the window. I glanced at Lissa who had noticed this too and I silently pleaded with her to leave and take Christian with her.

"Well Christian and I have to go study, big test you know." Lissa said quickly as Christian looked at her confused, but didn't have a chance to say anything as she dragged him out. Adrian began to stand up and exchanged a small smile.

"Adrian wait, look I want you to know that if things were different, well honestly it still maybe wouldn't have changed anything, but I really do want you to know that I'm thankful for everything you've done and I think you're an amazing guy." I finished talking and stood up to kiss him on the cheek. Adrian stared at me shocked and then slowly grinned.

"Thanks little Dhampir, means a lot and don't worry I know there'll always be a part of you who wants this." Adrian teased and I rolled my eyes then grimaced as my pain meds started to lose affect. My legs began to give way and Adrian caught a hold of me. "You falling for me Rose?" Adrian asked teasingly, but looking a little concerned. I pressed my hand to my head trying to escape the dizzy feeling.

"I'm fine meds must be wearing off, no worries. Can you just help me to the bathroom please?" I asked standing up straight. Adrian placed his hand on the small of my back and led me to the bathroom. He waited outside for me, insisting he take me back to my bed. I splashed some cold water onto my face and looked at myself in the mirror and groaned. Why didn't anyone tell me I looked like shit? I dabbed at my face with a towel and frowned at my reflection.

"What have I done to you?" I said quietly as I touched and examined my face. I then keeled over in pain. "Ahh… what is th- ahh… Oh God." I hissed through my teeth clenching my eyes closed. I clutched my stomach. All I could feel was sharp pains in my stomach; it was so intense I could hardly breathe.

"Rose are you okay?" Adrian asked through the door. Before I could reply I was leaning over the toilet puking. Adrian pushed open the door and helped me to my feet. "Rose what's wrong?" Adrian asked leading me back to my bed. The pain had disappeared and I felt exhausted. I wiped my mouth and remained silent. Was that really part of the injuries I was recovering from? I smiled weakly and let Adrian place me in the bed.

"Its fine Adrian, just feeling a little nauseous, must be working myself too much." I replied. Adrian nodded and said goodbye, suddenly I was fast asleep.

A/N Ahahah alright so what's going to happen next? Is Gomez going to come back? Are Dimitri and Rose going to get intimate again? (come on you all love reading it :P) What's going on with Rose? Find out in the next chapter?


	9. Sex and Bloodlust

A/N-Okay!!! Finally did it, got chapter 9 done!!! Ahaha thank you everyone for your reviews. I was overwhelmed with the response I got from the last chapter and very sorry it has taken me so long to finish this one, I've just been busy is all. Okay well you all may not like me very much for this chapter then…it's kind of just a filler to get more information out there and also I really wanted Dimitri and Rose to have another sex scene before problems began again…ahaha you all like it you know it!

Anyways also I thought I would give you all a chapter like this because…YOU ALL ACCUSE ME OF MAKING HER PREGNANT!! You're all solving my story no fun :( ahaha just kidding it's cool. Well she may be pregnant I guess… but if she is…(I'm not saying she is!) but if she is well theres lots of juiciness for that plot!! Ahaha anywho please enjoy oh and I notice a lot lately I like to use the same words a lot many times especially groan, moan growl, trail….ahaha but now I'm rambling please enjoy!!!

**-Sex and Bloodlust**

The next day I was let go of my hospital prison and was told I could continue following Christian around until Graduation. Kirova decided since there was only a week left and because of my condition, sleeping hours were mine to spend back at my dorm. She of course didn't forget to emphasize that part. I had slept soundly through the day and was now back on schedule to follow the night classes. As I left the clinic I headed straight to my room and collapsed head first into my pillow and inhaled.

"Oh bed how I've missed you." I whispered and slowly got up to open my wardrobe to grab some fresh, clean clothes. I walked into my bathroom and placed them on the sink. Before I could undress myself I heard a faint knock on my door. I grumbled and clutched my aching ribs as I walked to get my door. I opened the door to find a gorgeous Dimitri standing there. He smiled and quickly glanced down the hall then let himself in. I closed the door and turned towards Dimitri to be greeted by his hands on my face kissing me.

"I came back last night, but you were sleeping so I left." Dimitri explained. I smiled at him and then turned to look towards the bathroom. As much as I was wanted Dimitri to be with me right now, it had been so long since I had taken a shower and I felt so disgusting.

"Will you wait here for me? As much as I want to be in your arms, I've been dying to take a shower." I replied slipping my hands up into Dimitri's shirt. "Or you could join me." I said again grinning up at him. Dimitri pulled my hands away and led me to the shower. He closed the door behind him and turned back towards me.

"As tempting as that sounds Roza, it's not going to help your healing process, but I can control myself so I will help you." Dimitri replied grinning at the frown that crossed my face. He placed my hands above my head and slowly pulled my shirt off. He dropped the material to the ground and slowly ran his hands down my arms. I watched his face as he continued to undress me. After he was done removing all my clothing, he turned away from me to start the shower and then focused back on me. He slowly peeled away the bandages on mu stomach and placed a bag over the cast on my left arm. He looked then at my face and I could see the control in his eyes.

"I'll help you replace the bandages after your shower. If you need help I'll just be in the other room." Dimitri said quietly and then left the bathroom closing the door so it was only open a crack. I remained still for a few moments, frustrated that he had gotten me naked and just left. I shook it off and walked into the hot shower. As I lathered my skin with soap I closed my eyes and began humming happily. Everything was going great and Dimitri and I were closer now more then ever. I smiled to myself briefly and then my eyes shot wide open and I bent forward and clenched my stomach.

"Ugh…Ahh...Stop!" I cried as the stabbing pain became fiercer in my stomach. I grabbed the wall for support as I gasped through the pain. The pain slowly subsided and I stood up straight. What was going on? Where was the pain coming from? I started feeling a little panicked and wondered what was wrong with me. I started to fear that it had something to do with the ritual. I remembered the torn pages from the book and wished I knew what they were. I was glad Adrian told me that Gomez would be back for the Graduation to see us all, Lissa had told me he had took the book so he could do research to see if there was any evidence of this happening before. I shook the worried thoughts from my head and told myself I wouldn't worry about it until Graduation. I would just have to deal with the pain when it came again. I slowly got out of the shower and wrapped a towel over my body. I pulled on the pajama bottoms and the tank top I had put onto the sink and left the bathroom to sit on the bed next to Dimitri. He lifted my shirt and started applying new bandages. I stared blankly at nothing as Dimitri worked with the bandages. I became worried again that something was wrong with me and wondered if that would affect Dimitri and me. I hadn't realized Dimitri was done until he placed his hand on my cheek and I refocused on him.

"You're awfully quiet, are you okay Roza?" Dimitri asked quietly. I looked him up and down and grabbed his face with one hand and pulled it to my lips. I kissed him fiercely and straddled his lap. Dimitri responded with just as much force then pushed me away gently breathing heavily.

"Rose you need to rest and recover, maybe after Graduation…" Dimitri started although I could feel his body stating otherwise. I rocked my hips into him and shook my head fervently.

"No I don't care. I'm fine, I promise. I want you Dimitri." I mumbled, pleading my lips against his. He closed his eyes and groaned. His hand gripped my tank top hard against my waist.

"Roza…" He whined trying to protest, but I could feel I was winning. I began kissing him roughly again and removed his shirt before he could change his mind. His lips trailed down towards my neck as my eyes closed and a moan escaped my mouth. His fingers slowly moved my shirt upward, as he reached just under my breasts; he pulled it off quickly and kissed my lips lightly for a moment.

He cupped my right breast and lightly placed kisses above the left one. He sucked the nipple lightly and flicked his tongue against it as he flicked the other one with his thumb. I gasped and arched my back into him and bucked against him. He groaned as the pressure in his pants build and I let my hands wander there to unbuckle them. As I pulled the zipper down he flipped us over so he was now on top of me.

I slid his pants further down his hips and trailed my hand into his pants until I found his hard penis and grasped it. He hissed in response and moved his hands to my pajama bottoms. I slowly stroked him enjoying his gasps. I let go and released his pants fully from his body. He smirked at me as I had managed to get him fully naked before myself. He hooked his thumbs into my bottoms and underwear and pulled them both down in one motion. His hand cupped my sweet area and I whimpered wanting him inside of me. He chuckled and slipped two fingers inside of me.

"Dimitri!" I gasped eyes widening pressing myself closer to him. He lightly kissed my torso as he pumped his fingers into me and I wrapped my hands around his head, gripping his hair.

"Do you want me inside you Roza?" Dimitri asked seductively looking up between kisses. I bit my lip in pleasure and felt my walls clenching around his fingers.

"Oh God, yes Dimitri please, I need you now." I moaned. Dimitri removed his fingers and positioned himself above me and roughly wrapped my legs around him, smirking at me clearly remembering the last time we had been in this position. He kissed me and forcefully entered me. I groaned and soon we rocked our hips together in rhythm. As I felt my muscles clenching around him my moans and his moans picked up and I begged him to thrust harder. He looked at me with concern on his face.

"Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you." Dimitri gasped out. I hugged my body more into his and grinned at him.

"Fuck me Dimitri. I like it." I groaned as he picked up the force of his thrusts and growled like he used to causing me to feel the pressure building up inside me.

"I love you." Dimitri gasped out between thrusts. I wrapped my around him and returned the words of love. With that I yelped in surprise and Dimitri pulled out of me and flipped me over onto my side and entered me from behind thrusting even harder. With this new angle Dimitri reached my pleasure point and I moaned his name as I reached my orgasm. Dimitri continued to pump harder into me and then reached his climax bucking against my hips. We remained still for a moment breathing heavily then Dimitri pulled away from me and I turned onto my other side to face him. He stared at me expressionless and placed his hand on my bare hip. I laughed quietly and placed a hand on his cheek and brought my lips to his.

"Mmm… so much for waiting." Dimitri murmured pulling me closer to his body. I rested my head against his chest and smiled as I listened to his heart beat.

"Don't worry I felt no pain and now you'll never want to wait." I teased. Dimitri laughed and trailed his fingers to my back and began caressing it. His eyes studied my body where old bruises had been fading and glance at the bit scars against my throat. Dimitri frowned and touched the bruises on my hips. He looked at my face searching it deeply.

"I love you Roza." Dimitri whispered holding me tighter. I pushed his hair away from his face and kissed him lightly.

"I love you too…Comrade." I said seriously then smiled as I said the nickname that irritated him. He rolled his eyes and I yawned closing my eyes.

"Sleep love." Dimitri whispered and I fell asleep smiling in Dimitri's arms.

I woke up the next morning abruptly almost forgetting where I was. I turned to my right and saw the bed was now empty and a note lay on the pillow. I smiled remembering yesterday's activities and how easy it was for me to get Dimitri to give in.

_-Rose_

_Had to leave to do rounds around the school. Don't forget to go find Christian and I'll meet you later when you're done guardian duties for the night._

_-Dimitri_

I got out of bed and placed the note on my desk. I smiled and then looked at the clock next to my bed.

"Oh shit!" I exclaimed grabbing clothes from my dresser and ran for the shower. I took a quick five minute shower, threw my hair in a pony tail and headed to where the feeders were kept. I found Christian sitting, waiting his turn and I sat down beside him.

"For a minute there I thought I would be left to defend myself." Christian said casually. He turned to me and did a once over my appearance. "Oh wait… I guess I will be." Christian said smirking. I scowled and stood up to follow him and watched as he sat down beside a common feeder. As I watched him drink the desire in me began to build. It wasn't the normal desire of wanting to be the one being bitten. I wanted the blood more then anything. I wanted to feel the warm liquid in my mouth and I watched Christian enviously as he continued to feed. I licked my lips and stepped forward. Christian stopped feeding and looked at me in confusion.

"Rose what are you…" Christian trailed off. I couldn't deny the desire and my face started to feel flush.

"Christian I want-" I started then stopped, feeling the sharp pain in my stomach. I screamed in agony and clutched my stomach. Christian looked horrified, but stepped towards me.

"Rose what's wrong?" Christian asked panicked. The smell of the blood continued to feel me and I felt that was what was causing the pain. I grabbed onto Christian for support.

"Get me out of here please." I cried and Christian had begun to lead me out. I stopped abruptly eyes widening. I turned away from Christian and puke began pouring out of my mouth. I felt my knees give way and Christian's arms around me as I began falling. All I heard were loud voices before I was left in darkness.

A/N- OMG!! Even for a filler I managed a cliff hanger, boy am I good…well I guess that's for all you guys out there to decide. So what did you think. Yay Gomez is going to come back how exciting! What the hell is going on with Rose? Find out next time!!!

Please review guys!! I love you


	10. Gomez and Realization

OMG!!! AHH I'm sooo sorry everyone. That is the longest I have taken to update and I can't even say this chapter is long because it's not! But the next chapter is underway I assure you! Okay so I was just really busy and went away for a bit and I got distracted and I really had a hard time with this chapter so I'm sorry if the writing really isn't all the great. I'm just having a little trouble of getting to where I want to go but have no fear I totally have it now! Anyways thanks to everyone who has reviewed they keep pushing me to not give up on this. I read Blood promise the day it came out and omg!!! It was crazy I can't even describe how great it was. It's interesting to see that side of Dimitri but anways!! Enjoy this chapter!

**-Gomez & Realization**

I woke up shortly after my black out feeling dizzy. I looked up and saw Christian's face and realized he was trying to support my weight against him. Before I could scramble out of his arms he was handing me over into Dimitri's arms. I looked around and saw people watching with concerned and curious faces. I looked up and noticed Dimitri looking at me and I pulled out of his embrace.

"Stop clutching on me, I'm fine just a little dizzy spell." I said. I glanced at Christian who lifted an eyebrow in my direction. I glared at him, warning him not to say anything. Lissa reached where we were standing now in the common area and hugged me.

"Rose are you okay?" Lissa asked full of worry as she felt my forehead. I slapped her hand away and stepped back.

"Stop fussing over me, I'm fine, really." I stated. I glanced at Dimitri and smiled. He was reluctant, but nodded and walked away, knowing he wasn't in a place he could show his concern. I turned back towards Christian, Lissa, and Eddie who smiled at me in greeting.

"Welcome back Rose, nice to know the entertainment has returned." Eddie said walking up to me, letting Christian and Lissa say goodbye before they left to attend different classes. I nudged him in the shoulder and grinned. Christian and Lissa pulled away from their goodbye kiss and walked over to us.

"Eddie still witty as ever I see." I laughed. I turned towards Christian and gestured to the hall. "Okay lets head to your class then." We went our separate ways and ran into Adrian right outside Christian's first class. He pushed himself off the wall and looked at me with concern.

"I saw what happened Rose, what's going on?" Adrian asked crossing his arms over his chest. I looked back and forth between him and Christian. I knew I wasn't fooling them.

"Look honestly I can't explain what's been going on okay, but I'm going to find out. I'm really okay though, don't worry about me." I replied. Christian scoffed and raised his eyebrow at me.

"I really wouldn't call fainting in pain being okay Rose, and what was that thirsting over my breakfast?" Christian asked. I growled in frustration and lowered my voice to a whisper.

"Please guys, look I can't worry about this right now. I need to talk to Gomez about it; he might be able to figure something out about what's been going on with me, so in the mean time please forget about this until graduation okay?" I pleaded and slowly Adrian and Christian mumbled their agreement. With that Adrian left us and Christian and I continued on into his class.

The morning of Graduation day had come and I sighed in relief as I crawled out of bed. The pain when it came had gotten worse, but I always found some way to deal with it. I'd managed to keep the painful incidents from Dimitri all week and went to Adrian when I needed help. I couldn't wait to run into Gomez. I had truly missed him and his companionship. I picked up the dress Lissa got for me to wear to the graduation ceremony. I examined myself in the mirror, the dress was a white strapless dress that strayed away from my body and came just below my knees. I laughed at the thought of the dress looking so innocent and how Dimitri would be taking it off later on, if he could get that far. I left my dorm to meet the rest of the gang downstairs. So much had been settled in the last week. Tomorrow we would start packing to head to court. I would receive my promise mark and become Lissa's guardian.

When I reached the outside of the common hall where the ceremony was taking place, I saw Lissa, Christian, and Adrian standing in a circle around someone. Lissa turned towards me and her face lit up in a smile. She looked gorgeous in a beautiful teal dress. She stepped closer into Christian and then I saw who was standing in the centre. Gomez gazed at me with a grin, wearing a suit all in black, typical guardian outfit. I wasted no time and ran towards him and threw myself into his arms. I had forgotten how much I had truly missed him even though half the time it seemed I was annoyed with him. I pulled away from him smiling and watched as his face went from happy to grim.

"We'll meet you two inside." Adrian said quietly and walked away with Christian and Lissa. I watched them go and turned back towards Gomez about to ask him about what he had found out from the rest of the books he took with him.

"Listen Rose we need to talk about what happened in Russia." Gomez said seriously. I started to feel panic building up in me, but was brought out of it as I felt Dimitri's presence beside me greeting Gomez. I remembered the ceremony and decided everything would have to wait until after the events had taken place. We could talk during the celebration when no one would notice.

"Gomez after the ceremony I promise we'll talk." I paused and looked up at Dimitri's confused face. "Dimitri will come as well; he should know what's going on if it's about Russia. There are some things I would like to know as well." Gomez nodded and glanced briefly at Dimitri and walked inside to find a seat. I lifted Dimitri's hand to my lips making sure no one was watching and smiled at him. I then turned to walk in the common hall as Dimitri followed.

I watched the ceremony in a daze, my thoughts restless. Gomez knew something I didn't and he was worried, I could see it. I went over the ritual in my head trying to figure out if something went wrong. I snapped out of my thoughts and noticed that the Moroi had all received their graduation slips and the ceremony now continued as Dhampirs went up to receive their promise marks and who they would be assigned to. I looked to my right as I felt eyes on me. Dimitri was leaning against a wall staring at me with concern. I gave him a small smile and then snapped my head back to the front when my named was called. I walked up to shake hands with Kirova and she smiled at me. I swore I would never get used to that.

"Well Rose you finally made it, congratulations." Kirova whispered. I laughed and walked over to the Guardian placing the promise mark on our necks. I spotted my mom as I sat there and she smiled at me. I couldn't believe I had finally done it.

After the ceremony I spent a brief amount of time with my mom. It started out her lecturing me about being foolish for leaving the academy, but had heard what I had done for Dimitri. She wasn't aware of our relationship and told me she was proud of my accomplishments. She hugged me briefly and told me goodbye and that she would be around later. I watched her go and then turned around to see Adrian smiling at me. I smiled back and entered his waiting arms and hugged him.

"Congratulations little Dhampir." Adrian whispered and then let go of me. "So are you ready to spill?" he asked wasting no time.

"Sorry I have to talk to Gomez still." I replied as I caught Gomez's eyes. He was waiting for me outside the doors with Dimitri. "Keep Lissa and Christian occupied while I do." I said then smiled and walked towards the exit. As I neared the exit I passed a Moroi who had just finished feeding and was wiping blood from his lips. I could smell the scent of the blood, the sweet metallic smell set me off and suddenly an urge came over me I could no longer control. A low growl erupted from my lips and the boy paused and looked at me in confusion. The pain began building up inside of me again and I could not control the bloodlust that came with him. I attack the boy and sent us both flying to the ground. Gasps and screams filled the background, but all I could see was the trail of blood lingering on this boys chin.

"Dimitri grab her and let's go!" I heard Gomez shout from somewhere and soon I felt Dimitri's strong arms pulling me away as I fought against him in protest. Dimitri was stronger and he began running with Gomez toward his room, holding me in his arms. They stopped as we rounded a corner that was now deserted. Dimitri placed me onto my feet, but still kept me restrained.

"Rose calm down, stop this, what is going on?" Dimitri asked franticly. I growled at him, but then began to soften and come back to reality when I looked into his eyes. I placed my head in my hands and began to shake.

"Oh God what was that?" I paused and then looked at Gomez's distressed face. "Gomez what's happening to me?" I asked softly. Gomez frowned harder and stepped closer to me placing both hands on my shoulders.

"I'm so sorry Rose, I tried to stop it, and I tried to find some kind of solution. I found none. The prophecy must be completed, it can't be stopped. This wasn't supposed to happen to you; it was supposed to be a Moroi." Gomez said quickly in panic. His gaze fell on my torso and I gasped in realization. I then heard footsteps running towards us and all three of us looked to see Adrian, Lissa, and Christian catching up to us all.

"Okay Rose what's going on?" Lissa asked feeling upset, but I could no longer concentrate on her feelings as the shock began to overwhelm me. We remained in silence for what felt like hours.

"Rose tell me what's happening." Dimitri asked quietly sounding like he was in pain. As I looked to his face I began to feel the pain welling up inside of me again. I winced and turned to look back at Gomez's face. He placed his hand on my stomach and I gasped realizing my lower abdomen was now swollen. I could barely hear Dimitri's painful groan.

"Faster then you think…its coming Rose…" He glanced down at my stomach and then looked me in the eye. "Whatever it is." He whispered. Those were the last words I heard before the pain hit fully and I fell into Dimitri's arms for support.

A/N Well what did you think? AHAHA I think this was as good place to end it and boy do I have some good ideas in store. The next chapter I think is going to be very intense!! Lots of explaining from Gomez and a lot of heart felt pain between Rose and Dimitri. I'm just saying? You might want to review to speed me up? Ahaha thanks to everyone!


	11. Prophecy and Pain

**A/N** Alright! So this should make you all feel a little better and I didn't end it in one of my famous cliffhangers so you all can relax. I'm sorry I didn't have this chapter out sooner but you know school started and well… I have other things to do in life! But anywho! I was going to make this chapter super long and have the soft touching moments between Dimitri and Rose in here, but I'm saving those for the next chapter. So please read and review!! And thanks to everyone who continues to review my stories! I love you all.

**-Prophecy & Pain**

We were all now situated in Dimitri's room. Everybody stood around in complete silence as I sat on Dimitri's bed trying to forget the pain. I looked up at Dimitri hesitantly and he was staring down at me with a look of grief. He groaned and kneeled down resting his head in my lap. I placed my hands in his hair.

"Roza why didn't you say anything to me?" Dimitri groaned looking up at my face.

"Dimitri…" I started, but I really didn't know what to say to comfort him. I didn't even know how to comfort myself.

"Dimitri there's no point in beating yourself up over this, there's nothing you could do." Gomez said taking a seat in Dimitri's desk chair. Lissa came and sat beside me on the bed placing a hand on my back. Christian and Adrian both slid down the wall and sat on the floor looking grim.

"Gomez I think it's time you shared what you know." Adrian said closing his eyes and running his hands through his hair. Gomez glared at Adrian and then sighed as we all waited for him to begin talking.

"The thing is, there's not much I can explain. After Rose had managed to return Dimitri's soul without getting herself killed, well then the first part of the prophecy had been completed, but the book said that the soul saver was supposed to be Moroi, but because of Dimitri's promise to Rose before he became Strigoi the prophecy became about them. It's very rare for two Dhampir Guardians to fall in love. When I left all of you here, I continued to research about the prophecies and found another copy of the book that Rose found in Russia. I found the page that was missing. It read _The Strigoi and Moroi will perform an act of love creating a baby. _Gomez paused and looked at Dimitri and myself sitting on the bed.

"A baby like no other…That will alter the way of our world." Gomez finished off. "When I saw the way you were acting and the pain you were feeling, I knew this was real."

"Gomez I'm not a Moroi though so won't this baby be different? Why is it so painful?" I asked starting to feel frantic. I gazed at Dimitri, but he wouldn't look at me.

"It was said that the baby would have been a Moroi baby. The prophecy was created to show the Vampire World there could be another way Moroi babies could be born. By Strigoi and Moroi, but you being Dhampir changes a lot of things Rose." Gomez said as if he were lecturing me. I glared at him and looked around at the accusatory faces that were staring at me.

"Okay everyone just so we're clear, yes, Dimitri and I had sex while he was Strigoi! Don't you dare judge me!" I shouted as Lissa placed an arm around me. I could feel her understanding through our bond. Without a word I watched Adrian pick himself up off the floor and walk out of the room slamming the door shut. I winced at the sound and felt my heart ache for Adrian. The room remained silent until Dimitri jumped to his feet.

"So what happens now Gomez? How do we deal with this? Is there a chance this baby might still be a Moroi?" Dimitri asked a billion questions and I found myself wishing I could comfort him. Before Gomez could respond, Christian spoke up.

"What the hell was with Rose wanting my breakfast?" Christian asked. If the moment wasn't so serious I probably would have laughed at how Christian like that was. Gomez growled in frustration.

"Look I can only handle so many questions. What's going to happen now Dimitri? This is going to be the worst and most painful month of Rose's life. Her body is not prepared to handle this change, so it's going to force the pregnancy process. Because of all the changes in her body she will become terribly sick and the baby will force her to run a fever. This baby could be anything and we won't know until it's born. We're going to have to really take care of Rose." Gomez said and paused to drink some water. I gulped at thinking about all I would go through. I started to waver in dizziness and Dimitri and Lissa grabbed my arms. I gritted my teeth as my pain increased and looked at Gomez.

"And the bloodlust thing?" I asked softly. Gomez looked at my face, then looked away suddenly fascinated by his glass.

"That…well makes me worried." Gomez said quietly. Then I was screaming and Dimitri was lying me down. Lissa was caressing my hair and telling me sweet reassuring words.

"We must prepare ourselves to help Rose." Lissa said and I listened as she made orders. Lissa set off to find a dress I could wear that would expand with my growing belly and Gomez was talking to Dimitri on the other side of the room. Christian came to stand by me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"What the fuck have you gotten yourself into this time Rose?" Christian asked in that smug way of his. I glared back and then I was screaming. Christian looked panicked, but then Dimitri was there holding me.

It had been a week and I looked about three months pregnant and my belly was as swollen as ever. I literally felt like I was dying. I could feel the baby inside of me and I felt I couldn't blame it. Dimitri rarely left my side; although he appeared strong I could still hear the agony in his voice when he spoke to me. I hadn't left his bed and the pain had definitely increased. Sometimes I think I slipped in and out of conscious. I would thrash around the bed in pain or remain still, hugging my legs close to my body. Dimitri would caress my face and wipe my hair away. Gomez decided to force blood down my throat, since that was the only way to calm the bloodlust. Lissa would help me take the blood down everyday, forcing me to keep it down while I gagged.

As I lay in the bed once night pretending to be asleep I listened as the rest of the group talked.

"Kirova knows, I told her the whole story and she has agreed to keep this all silent for now. She doesn't want an uproar." I heard Gomez say quietly. I could feel Lissa watching me, feeling worried as usual.

"She told Guardian Hathaway though, but has decided to not let her see Rose. She doesn't want anyone to be involved who doesn't have to be." Lissa whispered. The room was silent a few moments until I heard Dimitri sigh. "Dimitri don't…" Lissa started, but Dimitri interrupted her.

"Lissa I'm not blaming myself, I just hate this! I feel so helpless its killing me! This is going to weaken her so much, I don't know if she'll be able to recover from this fully. Please, tell Kirova that I won't be leaving her at all while in this position." Dimitri growled in frustration. I could feel Lissa's shock at Dimitri neglecting his duties and I only felt the same.

"Tell Kirova that I'll help with the rounds when I am not here." Gomez replied quietly as Lissa stepped towards the door to leave. The door burst open and my eyes opened. It was Adrian looking sullen and exhausted. He nodded at Gomez and Dimitri, then kneeled before me and grasped my hand.

"Rose… I must apologize. My behaviour was… I was angry. I felt you had acted foolish and well I guess I just didn't want to think about it, but I'm here for you, I promise, as your friend." Adrian said pleading with me. I smiled and squeezed his hand.

"Thanks Adrian… things just wouldn't be the same if there was no one to razz Christian." I rasped out. Adrian smile and stood up. Then the pain began again and I started to moan. Dimitri pushed Adrian aside and sat on the edge of the bed. I began feeling hot, as if on fire and my brow broke out in a sweat. My moaning increased and Dimitri placed a hand on my forehead. I lay with my back facing him and he began to rub my back to soothe me.

"She has a fever." Dimitri whispered as he continued to soothe me. Gomez sighed and returned from the bathroom with a basin of water and a face cloth.

"Then it's just going to get worse from here." Gomez said sadly. Dimitri placed the cool cloth on my face and began dabbing. As I thought the pain couldn't get any worse, I knew I was in for a surprise and I began to whimper. Dimitri turned me to face him and leaned down to kiss my forehead.

"Shh… its okay Roza, we'll get through this." Dimitri said soothingly. I nodded and closed my eyes trying to think of anything else. Dimitri said we'd get through this and boy I hoped I would.

A/N Well what do you think? Let me know!!! Thanks all and I promise to update as soon as I can!


	12. The Struggles of Birth

A/N Alright I know I know, this took me forever for update, probably my worst time ever!! But you guys don't understand, Life is rough when you got school, homework, work, social life, Other things. Lots of stuff has happened to me in the past little while, but you all continued to nag at the back at my mind and were my motivation to write the next chapter, I couldn't leave you all like that, so no worries I'm back! Anyways!! Too the story, I tried to make it longer to make up for the time lost. And a special surprise for you all. It is in Dimitri's POV. I don't know if there will be other chapters in his POV, but I really wanted this one to be. I tried not to leave you with a cliffhanger this time and I might have, but hey!! I gave you lots when there were many times I could have left a cliffhanger. So thank you loyal readers and enjoy the chapter!

**-The Struggles of Birth**

The two worst weeks of my life had gone by and I don't know how much more I can take. I rarely left Rose's side and I watched painfully as she thrashed around in pain. She looked around almost full term now and Gomez and I knew it wouldn't be much longer. It was late now and the only light in the room came from the fireplace. The room was quiet, as usual lately. We hardly spoke to one another, just waiting for something else to happen. Christian and Lissa sat against the wall together, while Adrian stared out the window. Gomez was out on watch on the grounds. He had taken over for me while I stayed with Rose. I shook out of my thoughts as Rose began to groan again. Her eyes were squeezed shut and I could see the sweat on the sheets her fever was so hot.

"Lissa would you mind refilling the basin with cool water?" I asked quietly. She nodded and stood up to receive the bowl. I turned back to Rose as her whimpers grew and caressed her forehead and whispered reassuring words to her. I turned towards Adrian as he let out a growl of frustration and headed towards the bathroom. He came back quickly holding the bowl full of water. Lissa followed behind him looking at Adrian with pity. Adrian shoved the bowl into my hand and his expression softened as he looked at Rose.

"I just hate waiting like this. I hate watching her get worse." Adrian said quietly. I dipped the cloth in the water then dabbed it on Rose's head.

"Trust me Adrian, if I could do something more, I would." Adrian just growled in response and returned to his spot by the window. I turned my attention back to Rose and jumped when I saw her looking at me. She smiled weakly and I leaned into kiss her forehead and grimaced at how hot her skin was.

"The baby is really kicking in there." She let out quietly. I brought my eyes from her face to her belly and placed my hand on her swollen stomach. Rose let out a silent gasp and I quickly withdrew my hand.

"What is it Roza?" I asked quietly, leaning in closer. She lightly grabbed my hand and placed it on her belly again.

"The baby likes you. Your presence makes our baby calm." Rose whispered. I didn't respond, just sat up against the headboard and let her lean on me as I continued to keep my hand placed on her stomach. I rested my chin on her head and looked at the concern faces of Adrian, Christian, and Lissa. Rose groaned and Lissa brought over a glass of water. I placed the glass to Rose's lips and felt her forehead. Her temperature wasn't going down. Gomez walked into the room with Head Mistress Kirova and I watched as her eyes wandered over Rose and me. Gomez carried take-out and handed out food to everyone.

"Guardian Hathaway's been feeling a little anxious lately and I thought I would come to find out some news to soothe her with." Kirova said stiffly. I wanted to use sarcasm and yell at her to get out, but I knew I had to follow my duty and not to speak so out of place, so I just turned my head to Gomez and he turned towards Kirova.

"Well by the looks of it, she seems to be doing pretty bad, but we suspect that everything is happening as normally…well as normal as it can be. She's being strong, that's all I can say." Gomez replied and began scrimmaging in a bag for Chinese noodles. I rolled my eyes and brought the hand that was rested on Rose's belly to my forehead and groaned. Leave it to Gomez to explain everything. I felt Gomez's hand pat my shoulder and looked up.

"Its okay man, she'll be okay." Gomez said. I glared at him for taking my groan the wrong way, then noticed Kirova waiting, staring with one eyebrow raised.

"Well that was certainly worth my time." She mumbled. Rose groaned and immediately my attention returned to her.

"Dimitri you took your hand off the baby." Rose mumbled. I placed my hand back on her belly and began rubbing. I didn't realize she was being serious. Gomez stepped closer to Rose and felt her forehead.

"What did she mean by that?" Gomez asked.

"We didn't think much of it before, but Rose was saying that the baby was more at ease when Dimitri left his hand over the baby." Lissa explained wrapping her arms around Christian's torso. Gomez placed his hand on Rose's belly and I let him looking at him expectantly. Gomez had automatically taken on the role of provider for Rose's needs and always researched as much as he could.

"I believe somehow the baby has a connection with you Dimitri." Gomez said walking towards the desk where the books lay. Adrian followed him to the table and started flipping open books.

"I'll check in later." Kirova said and excused herself from the room. Gomez walked back over, carrying a book. I continued to caress Rose's belly, trying to come up with how I felt about this baby. Gomez started flipping pages rapidly.

"There isn't much in here, all I can think of is it is connected with taking Rose's blood when she was conceiving." Gomez said. Adrian growled and Christian stepped in front of Adrian and turned to face Gomez.

"I think we could have left that part out Gomez." Christian replied. I held Rose tighter and kissed her temple. Suddenly a new symptom started and she began moving around gasping and wheezing for air. Her body started to fight and I grasped her arms tight. Gomez dashed to the desk looking at more information and Lissa helped me place Rose between my knees so I could hold onto her better.

"Gomez!" I shouted desperate to hear something that would help. Gomez turned back and felt the baby. He paused and looked at me.

"Soon…This will be the worse she'll have to endure. The baby is pressing against her ribs, she's having trouble breathing. You're going to have to help her fight this Dimitri." Gomez said in remorse. I couldn't respond, I was scared, more scared than I had ever been in my whole life. I couldn't let Rose die.

Hours Later

Night had fallen; it was the beginning of the day, but in this room that didn't seem to matter. The whole day had grown painfully silent, except for Rose. Lissa and Christian had resumed their spot on the floor, Christian holding Lissa in comfort as she cried for Rose. Adrian as well had taken his place back at the window, his head resting on the glass and Gomez sat in the chair resting his head on the desk. Tears were rolling down my face and landing in Rose's hair. Her chest rose up and down violently.

"Dimitri…I can't…It hurts." Rose gasped out. I pulled her back closer to my chest and grasped her arms.

"Yes you can Rose, you can do this, you're strong Roza, I know you are. You beat me up remember? You've done so many courageous, brave, things in your life; you've fought to protect those you love. Now you have to fight to protect you." I rattled on and I was shocked to hear the cracking in my voice as I tried to prevent my sobs from escaping.

"Dimitri…" Rose whispered. I kissed her head fiercely and sucked it up so I could stop crying.

"We're going to do this Roza, you and me together." I said sternly. "Feel my breathing against your back? Breathe with me." I said. Rose began to synchronize her breathing with me and slowly it became easier. I felt everyone in the room watching, but I only focused on her. "That's right Baby, you're doing it, and you got this." I said after awhile and soon her breathing was back to normal. I let out a big breath of air and kissed her head. Rose let out a tiny yelp and Gomez leapt from his chair and checked under the blankets.

"It's time, that baby will be born tonight." Gomez said. Everyone gasped and it went from there.

I can't tell you all what happened, but from then on it was a pretty normal birth. I stood by Rose's side while Gomez delivered the baby. When the baby was out I felt a brief feeling of relief, knowing Rose had survived it all. The room became silent, but the baby continued to wail. I walked to beside Gomez and looked down at my baby who looked…well normal and beautiful and even though I was unsure, I loved her right then and there.

"Gomez?" I asked hesitantly. The whole room anticipated the answer as Gomez examined the baby. He stopped and looked at me after wrapping a blanket around the baby.

"I'm very pleased and relieved to say you have a beautiful little girl, and by my examinations is a Dhampir baby." Gomez replied smiling. The whole room sighed and Gomez placed my beautiful baby girl in my arms. I walked slowly over to Rose and sat beside her. She was weak, but smiled and kissed our babies head.

"I knew she wasn't evil, even if she did cause me all that pain." Rose whispered weakly. I turned towards Gomez, realization setting in.

"Why did she cause Rose pain?" I asked confused. Gomez opened his mouth to answer, but I let out a yelp when I felt little sharp teeth bite my neck. I looked at my daughter and she was leaning against me licking blood off my neck.

"Um someone want to get that baby a bottle of blood?" Gomez jokingly replied. I handed my daughter over to Lissa and lunged at Gomez who took a defensive step back.

"You said she was Dhampir!" I shouted. I felt bad after all Gomez had done for Rose and me, but I was angry at what my baby might turn out to be.

"Oh trust me Dimitri, that baby is Dhampir, I could tell the difference between Moroi and Dhampir babies anywhere." Gomez replied. I weakened my stance and sighed as I rubbed my eyes. This puzzle wasn't over yet.

A/N Soooo what do you think??? Ahaha Dhampir baby? Not what you were expecting ha, that's right I got you, How is Rose going to recover? What are they going to name their baby girl? Where does this leave Rose and Dimitri with their guardian duties? Review please and I'll update all the answers to your questions soon!


	13. The Calm After The Storm

**Authors note:**

**Alright so it's been years since I've done anything to this story. I think I fell off the face of the earth, but I found I am rereading the series right now and I'm so in love with it. I decided to revisit my story and read the whole thing and couldn't help thinking of new ideas for it, so I thought I would write a little filler chapter to see if people wanted me to still continue with this story, if yay? Comment, if nay? Still comment? Ahaha if you want. All I know is that if this doesn't work out, I pray they make the series into a movie. Enjoy!**

I stood in Dimitri's room, looking out the window. The past few days seemed like a blur and not much had been resolved. I for the most part had nothing to say, which was quite unusual, but I didn't know what there was really to do. I looked down into the face of the sleeping baby in my arms. She yawned in her sleep and snuggled more into my chest, snuggled in a soft pink blanket. We had named her Sophia after the shock that Dimitri and I, not only conceived a Dhampir baby, but one with characteristics of, well a Moroi I guess.

I was confused, but I had grown to love this little girl that I had never planned on having, although all the grief and pain she had caused me. As for Dimitri there was no question that he didn't love her from the first moment he held her. He had been scared when he realized that she fed on blood, but she was his, the look was clear.

The last week had been filled with Gomez and Dimitri constantly researching how this could have happened, or talking with Kirova and other guardians and Moroi about what Sophia was. They had convinced everyone that yes she was different, but she was no harm to our society and would simply grow to be a Dhampir woman who fed as the Moroi did. Dimitri had gone back to his duties as guardian once he was convinced I was fine. I had told him he was lucky enough to still have the offer and that he had to do it. I was worried about Lissa, she obviously would have new guardians to watch over her after this whole scenario, but I knew we were still moving to court to be close to her and Christian.

We were all heading to Court the next day, as things were starting to settle down. Lissa and Christian were away finishing their packing; Adrian had already left for court a couple days before, stating he needed some time to himself. My heart cringed for him, but not only did it belong to Dimitri, it now belonged to our unexpected child.

I jumped a little as the door opened, shaken out of my thoughts and turned around to see Dimitri standing in the entrance. He grinned at me and walked up to me kissing my head, and smiling softly at Sophia. His smile dropped and he walked towards the bed and sat down. I placed Sophia down in her little cradle we had bought for her to have until our move to court. I walked over to Dimitri and sat down beside him and ran my fingers through his hair.

"You look exhausted Dimitri; you haven't even had a proper nights rest since before Sophia was born." I said with concerned notes in my voice. He faced me and smiled reassuringly.

"I'm sick of all this research and doing my duty is all, I'm worried about Sophia, but I don't think we're going to find any answers, I mean she wasn't really supposed to happen." Dimitri replied exhaustedly, looking towards our sleeping baby. "Not to mention how badly I feel about all this, I mean I love her, she's our child, but she wasn't planned and what does this do to you? I was lucky to get my job back, but you are suspended until further notice, until Sophia is old enough to be placed under the academy's care, and then what? Is that really going to be what you want to do?" Dimitri took a deep breath as he finished up his rant. I could tell he was overwhelmed with all these thoughts and I leaned in and kissed his forehead.

"Don't worry about all these things Comrade, I'm okay, really, I've excepted it really, and no these weren't my plans, but I'm still going to see Lissa all the time and now that Sophia's here, well she's going to need me, she's unlike any other, I'm going to have to stand by here side constantly proving to others that she's like any other little girl and when the time comes to place her at the academy, we'll think about where were at and how Sophia really is. Stop worrying about the research, I've been telling Gomez it's pointless for days, and who cares that she's different, we already know she isn't evil and that's all that matters right now." I said as reassuringly as I could. Dimitri smiled at me and kissed me lightly on the lips. I smiled and stood up facing him, wrapping my arms around his shoulders. "Now can we please stop all of this worrying and go with the flow and just look forward to our lives together?" I said with laughter in my voice. Dimitri rolled his eyes and stood up wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Aren't I supposed to be the wise one?" he joked as he stifled a yawn. I smirked at him as I knew he wouldn't be up much longer.

"We'll let it slide; you've been out of touch." I smirked back at him and he shot me a teasing glare. He beckoned for me to get into bed with him; I didn't hesitate and cuddled into his arms.

"I hope she sleeps through the night, I'm so tired and we have a big day, moving to court tomorrow." Dimitri said sleepily, glancing towards the cradle.

"Don't worry; I'll take care of her if she does wake up." I replied drifting off into dream world. As I drifted to sleep I thought about our daughter. Everyone was so worried about this prophecy and as to what she would become, but all I could think about was how innocent she looked and was. She drank from me and from a bottle of blood, but she never showed any signs of evil in her. Gomez had mentioned that the child from the prophecy was meant to change the ways of our lives in our world, but he didn't necessarily say if it was for better or for worse, but I definitely thought that as she grew, she was going to show shocking things are way, I felt within me that she was going to be an extraordinary child. I gazed at Dimitri one last time to see he had already fallen asleep. I closed my eyes and thought, how did we get here?

**Alright that's all I'm doing for now, I know it's not much, but I can't put too much effort into it, if people don't want me to continue. It's hard to find the time and right now I'm doing it because I'm on vacation, but if people wish for me to continue I will. Thanks! R&R**


	14. Shaken Destiny

**Alright here's the next chapter. I hope it's good I wrote it very late at night and I'm also starting to wonder what direction I should go with this story, but I find I always want to continue writing when I'm waiting to hear if they are going to make the series into a movie or waiting for The Indigo Spell to come out in February, I get frustrated so I come back to fantasy land so I can write my own stuff to satisfy the craving for more. Anyways speaking of the Bloodlines series, which I am loving, I've decided to incorporate it a little into this story, the main focus will still remain Dimitri and Rose, but honestly I have always loved Adrian's character so much even though my number one couple is Dimitri and Rose and I am really liking the blossoming relationship between Sydney and Adrian in the new series so I figured I could add that somehow. Let me know what you think.**

I yawned as I sat bored at a big, long table in which the queen's council met. Lissa had asked me to come along with her as the Queen had called a meeting, Lissa was adjusting to her new life as being a part of the royal court and possibly seeking a future as the future Queen. We had recently found out about 2 weeks after we had moved to the royal court that Jill Mastrano, the freshman back at the academy was Lissa's half-sister. Having a living sibling had given Lissa the right to be able to be on the Queen's council and perhaps run for Queen when the time came. The news that Lissa's voice could finally be heard in the Royal Council excited Lissa a lot, it was still hard for both her and Jill to adjust to the news of being sisters.

As Sophia began to grow like normal babies, I was somehow able to get my way back into guardian mode, but on a probation, part-time blah, blah, blah, whatever, as long as I was by Lissa's side and didn't piss any royals off, I didn't care what title they gave me. This complicated things however a little with taking care of Sophia, most of the time it was exhausting, Dimitri and I switched up in between shifts, barely seeing each other, and if it wasn't work or the baby, it was sleep. Most of the time it worked, if it didn't we usually had Eddie and Jill to help out. Sometimes it was nice, I could hang out with Sophia and Lissa together, it was great especially since Sophia adored Lissa, but most of the time it was looked down on, it wasn't appropriate for Lissa to be around babies, or for me to be protecting any Moroi, especially royalty, with a baby as my priority. As exhausting as it was, this new life that we had all started, it seemed that everyone was starting to settle in to the new pattern of it all. Even Adrian seemed to start getting serious about his life and taking responsibility, unfortunately because of darker events. Rebels against the Dragomir line started lashing out once they found out about the new blood relative. There was a planned assassination for Jill and when she was shot she had died, but Adrian brought her back to life and now Jill and Adrian are bonded. In order to protect Jill, Adrian set out with her and Eddie to some place in Palm Springs. An old friend of Gomez' and I, Sydney Sage, an alchemist was sent on the mission with them to watch over Jill. Anyways it's all one big mess, but it got me back on the good side to protect Lissa.

I snapped back into it went they called a break to the current session. I glanced up from the table to see Lissa giving me an amused look. I stood up and walked over to a window where she decided to go stand.

"Did you even pay attention to any of that?" she asked with an amused look on her face. I smirked back and drank from my glass of water.

"Lis, no one cares that I'm here or if I listen or not, that's all you, besides do you know how hard it is to pay attention to anything right now, I've barely gotten any sleep with Sophia and all this. Dimitri is stressing, they want him working double time with all the danger there's been lately with our own people, ugh it's just stressful." I sighed, slapping my hand to my forehead. Lissa gave me a sympathetic look and placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Should have practiced safe sex." Lissa said jokingly. I looked up and glared at her, but then noticed another stressful situation. Dimitri had walked into the room holding our 3 month year old Sophia, he looked all dishevelled, messy hair and uniform not as crisp. I frowned realizing what this all had been doing to us; I had never seen Dimitri look so undone in public before. I walked up briskly to him, looking around hoping he hadn't caught anyone's attention yet.

"Dimitri what are you doing here with Sophia? You can't just bring her here, you know that, take her home before anyone sees or says something." I whisper anxiously, glancing back towards the Queen. Dimitri pushes Sophia into my arms and flattens his shirt.

"Rose you have to take her, Jill, Eddie, and Adrian left today remember? No one can watch her and I got called in for a double shift, I can't watch her." Dimitri replied finishing straightening himself out, at this point we had started attracting attention and I began feeling embarrassed.

"But I'm working too! Couldn't you have told them you were busy until I got home, you know watching our child?" I whispered back angrily, noticing more and more the attention we were getting.

"Look Lissa is fine here without you, her other guardians are here, you can go home and take care of Sophia, you don't even have to do much, I gave her a bath and everything already." Dimitri replied quickly. He glanced around quickly and looked at his watch. "Look, I'm late, I have to go, and I'm never late. Just take her home ok? I love you." He quickly kissed my cheek, touched Sophia's head and ran off, barely giving me a chance to begin protesting. I let out a frustrated sigh as Lissa came to stand next to me.

"It's okay Rose, he's right I'm fine, you better go before the Queen comes over here and gives you a talking about having a baby in here." Lissa said. I glanced behind me, seeing the queen giving me a look with a raised eyebrow. I glanced quickly at Lissa before taking off.

"Call me later k?" I said, waiting only for a brief nod before I exited the doors. I sighed walking across court as I looked down at Sophia. "You are nothing but troubles aren't you?" I spoke softly to her. As I entered our apartment, I placed Sophia down in her play pen and walked into the kitchen for some water. I noticed the phone, picked it up and called Gomez.

"Gomez here." I rolled my eyes at his arrogant greeting.

"Hey, it's Rose, how's it going." I replied quietly jumping onto the kitchen counter, rubbing my tired eyes.

"Rose! How are you? How's Sophia? Oh I miss you both, but works been busy." Gomez replied in his exited, rambling tone of his.

"Oh Gomez I'm tired, cranky, exhausted, however you want to describe it. Dimitri is working 24/7, I feel like I'm not pulling my weight, Sophia is an angel, but a devil at the same time, and she won't bloody sleep at night! Ugh now I know why my mother got rid of me, oh my god, I'm a horrible Mother." I groaned, slapping my hand to my forehead for the second time that day.

"Ok… that was a more complicated question than I thought it was going to be. Look maybe you should start with a nap, than call your old pal Gomez, I'm kidding, but however I am quite busy and in the middle of something." Gomez replied in his Gomez way. I rolled my eyes in annoyance and frustration.

"Of course you're busy, everyone is busy! And I'm alone and a mother and I have no significance, but to raise a baby, I thought this would be easier, I love her so much, but I miss my life Gomez, I miss the Rose adventure." I replied tiredly and feeling quite defeated.

"I'm sorry love, I wish there was something I could do, but I can't, unfortunately you and Dimitri got this beautiful baby girl to watch over now and protect, it'll be worth it Rose, I know you're feeling a bit nostalgic now, but she's going to bring great things, you'll see, look I got a flight to catch, but I promise when I have some time I will come visit you, I'll talk to you later .alright? Say hi to Dimitri and Sophia to me, Bye!" Gomez hung up after I said my goodbyes and I walked into the family room to see Sophia still playing. I started picking up all the loose toys all over the place and dumping them into the toy chest. I looked back over to find Sophia had fallen asleep in her play pen. I walked over and picked her up and kissed her head as I walked her into her room and placed her in her crib. I looked down at her sleeping figure and caressed her head.

"Mommy loves you Sophia, I just wish it were easier." I whispered. I walked into Dimitri and my bedroom and turned the baby monitor on. I lay on the bed and soon found myself taken from exhaustion.

After waking up in the evening to feed myself and Sophia, we then played together in the living room, but soon she fell asleep and I was happy to go back to bed shortly after, not being able to shake the feeling of exhaustion. I woke up later in the night, from a soft light shining through my eyelids. I peeked through the blankets and realized it was the lamp on our nightstand table beside it stood Dimitri with his back facing me as he untucked his shirt and began unbuttoning it. I groaned and rolled a bit, covering my eyes again.

"What time is it?" I groaned into the blankets as I tried to find my comfy position again. Dimitri finished undressing and turned off the lamp. He climbed into bed and wrapped his arms around my body.

"It's late Roza, go back to sleep." Dimitri whispered in my ear and rested his head upon my shoulder. I pushed his head away as I turned over on my back and looked up at the ceiling and let out a huge sigh. Dimitri sat up on his arm and looked down at me. "What's wrong Rose." He whispered concerned. I tried to avoid his eyes and I felt anxiety build in me. Now you know those girls that you love to hate that get emotional about every little thing and have to cry their eyes out? Who just can't go to sleep when their husband or boyfriend comes home, instead they have to mope? Oh my God did I go there. Instantly I just blurted out into sobs and Dimitri sat up, eyes wide in shock.

"You're (sob) always working, (sob) and I work, baby is always up crying, we never see each other, I'm tired and bored and lonely, I'm a terrible mother because my baby is always crying, and everything just sucks, and when's the last time we had sex?" I rasped out, sobbing uncontrollably. I started making those horrible, hyperventilating, crying sounds you think only a 4 year old can make.

"Awe Roza no, you're not a horrible mother, its ok all new parents get like this, it's a hard adjustment." Dimitri wrapped his arm around me pulling me into his chest.

"You're so much better with her though, she likes you, you always know what she wants." I sobbed harder into his shoulder.

"I had younger sisters growing up, more experience that's all, don't worry Rose, you're doing a great job, I know everything is hard right now with me working all the time, but we'll figure it out." He whispered soothingly into my ears and slowly my sobs started to persist. A few silent moments passed between the two of us and then I finally looked up into his eyes.

"I'm sorry; I've just felt so discouraged lately, and with you being gone so much, feeling lonely hasn't helped." I replied rubbing my eyes. Dimitri grabbed my hands, locking them in his and smirked as he leaned to kiss my lips.

"Well maybe I should make that up to you, especially so this way you can remember the last time we had sex." He said seductively in between kisses. I giggled as he began to trace kisses down my neck and I leaned back to lie down. I moaned as he traced my body with kisses and caresses. As we made love, I smiled feeling a little bit of the old Rose come back and loved how Dimitri and I uniting as one could make me feel that way again.

**I know it might not be super exciting of a chapter, but I'm in transition right now alright? Aha anyways please review if you want more or maybe have some insight for me. Thanks**


	15. Author's Note

A/N: Hey everybody so I've been thinking, every time I come back to this story, I feel stuck. I have some ideas on how to finish it off, but no ideas really on how to prolong it, The thing is all my ideas with this story, carry on into Sophia's story and then the story would no longer revolve around Dimitri and Rose. So I would like everyone to know that I think what I am going to do is end Dimitri and Rose's story here in this fanfiction, but like Richelle Mead, I have my own Spinoff, Sophia's story isn't over. I have so many ideas! And so many character I have already started writing out character traits for them all, and I never get that organized when I write a story. I've already started writing Sophia's story because when I come to write I look at this story and I feel blank, but when I think about Sophia's character, she has a whole story that needs to be told and I think it's going to be really great, I have a whole lot of action in mind! Both romantic and battle related! I think she will be a really great character, I mean look at her mom and dad. Anyways just wanted everyone to know what I'm thinking, please review or leave a comment if anyone is interested in seeing Sophia's story and what a Dhampir- Moroi is really going to become! If no one isn't interested, well I'll probably still write it even if it's only for my benefit! Thanks all!


	16. To Forever

**Alright so I feel a little guilty saying this, but this is going to be the end of Dimitri and Rose's story. But it's the beginning of Sophia's story, which I've already began writing and will be posting it real soon and I'm super excited about it and I hope you all are too. So without further ado, please enjoy this story, a warning though it is extremely fluffy and cheesy, but I like it **

I gazed at myself in the mirror, examining my silky long, dark brown hair drape down my slender back, my hands softly feeling the beautiful white veil that hung within it, held there with a simple sapphire, crystal comb. I wore a beautiful strapless white gown that had an empire waist and puffed out from that. I looked back up into my brown eyes and found myself smiling peacefully. This moment had finally come. My silent moment was interrupted as Lissa walked into the room in a beautiful silk blue bridesmaid dress, holding my beautiful 2 year old daughter in the most adorable white flower girl dress with a little blue bow around her waist. I gasped and squealed as Lissa placed my beautiful Sophia into my arms. It had been two years since the whole dramatic ordeal and Dimitri and I were finally doing it, we were finally getting married.

It had taken awhile, but I was finally able to find peace with my new found life. It was definitely not one I had expected as that 17 year old girl, but it was one I had found I was destined for. After getting into the groove of things and finally managing to somehow balance out both of our guardian schedules, I finally became satisfied about the life I led and still felt like I was doing what I was always meant to do. I was protecting the ones I loved, still saw the action which I could never let go of, but also got to live this beautiful life with the man of my dreams and the little girl that I loved with all my heart.

"I just gave her a bottle of blood so she should be good until the reception later on." Lissa said, watching as I bounced my baby girl up and down. I looked up at her and smiled.

"Thanks Liss, knowing her appetite it won't, but getting her through the ceremony is the important part." I joked, we both laughed as Jill, Sydney, and my dad, Abe walked into the room. Both girls gasped at my dress and Abe walked over to me grabbing Sophia out of my arms.

"Almost ready there kid? I think there's a groom waiting for you at the end of the aisle." Abe said raising his eyebrows at me, but tickling Sophia at the same time. "You know it's not too late to turn back, I can get you and Sophia out of here." Abe said in a serious tone, although I knew he was joking, he had come to like Dimitri in the amount of time Sophia had been alive. I glared at him and crossed my arms across my chest. He brought his hands up in defense and just smirked back. As he turned away, playing with Sophia, my mother Janine Hathaway walked in, alongside Adrian Ivashkov. My mother took one look at me and gasped and brought her hands up to her mouth. Tears started forming in her eyes.

"Oh no, mom, don't cry, really there's no need." I said desperately. She walked over to me and enveloped me in her arms.

"You're just so beautiful! Oh my little girl is all grown up." Janine gushed. I shook my head and looked over towards Adrian. He grinned and walked over to me.

"Who would have thought we'd be here one day eh little dhampir." He stated, with a twinkle in his eye. I smiled at him, feeling compassion towards this boy who had grown into a man before my eyes and had become truly a dear friend. He bent down to kiss the top of my forehead and grinned. "I'm happy for you Rose, I'm glad this happened the way it did." Adrian whispered in my ear. I watched as he walked over to Sydney and enveloped her in his arms. He whispered something into her ear and she giggled, hugging him to her, lightly kissing his cheek. The two of them had grown close together, during their mission to protect Jill in Palm Springs. In short, it had been quite the challenge for Sydney to give in to her feelings for Adrian, but in the end she had given up her life as an alchemist and had admitted her feelings to Adrian. Now they lived happily together, Sydney taking the university courses she had always wanted to take and Adrian was in school for the arts and was studying painting.

Christian walked into the room, scanning around until his eyes landed on me. "Hey Rose, you better get your butt moving, Belikov's going to start to think you ditched him at the altar." Christian said loudly across the room. Everyone took that as their cue and began to line up out the door. Christian walked up to Lissa and kissed his wife. The two had gotten married about a year ago and couldn't be happier. I watched as everyone exited the door and Abe stepped beside me, holding his arm out.

"Ready to get this show on the road?" He asked. I took one more brief moment to look at my appearance in the mirror. I turned towards my dad and smiled.

"Lead the way old man." I replied softly putting my arm through his. Abe squeezed my hand and walked me out the door to a pair of patio doors that led to the aisle. I watched as Lissa and Christian had reached the end then on cue, the two doors opened up and everyone stood and turned to look at me. We began walking down the aisle to beautiful music. I looked down as we began walking, starting to feel nervous and scared. Abe squeezed my hand, comforting me. I looked up and found myself looking at my handsome groom and then I was lost in his deep brown eyes and watched as his smile grew. Then the nerves were gone and all the existed was him, there waiting for me. Abe placed my hand in his as we reached the end of the aisle and there I felt complete. It soon came time to say our vows.

"To say I would die for you is not enough. To say I would go half way around the world to save your soul, well I've already done that." I paused as everyone snickered. "No magic or evil will ever come between us again because I'm willing to spend the rest of my life fighting for good and love, as long as I'm fighting with you." I said never looking away from Dimitri's eyes, realizing tears were streaming down my face. Dimitri smiled and I was overwhelmed with the love pouring from his eyes as he looked into my soul.

"It's a rare occasion to find the one person you can bare your soul to, but it is rarer to have that person save your soul. I have lived most of my life fighting for one person, myself, thinking I only had myself to live for. You have given me many more reasons, including our beautiful daughter. I want to spend the rest of our lives the way we started, as companions, as a team and I'll love you forever." Dimitri spoke his vows softly. I barely heard the priest announce us as husband and wife and as we kissed the world disappeared and it was just the two of us.

The reception took place in a beautiful star lit garden with canopies and lantern lights everywhere. It was a full out party with a live band and all me and friends were dancing. I watched as Abe danced with a joyful Sophia and I twirled around laughing with Lissa. Everyone was smiling and having a wonderful time. I was so happy I felt I would burst. As Lissa twirled me I landed right into my husband's arms as a slow song began to play. I smiled and tightened my grip around his shoulders.

"How convenient." I smirked as Dimitri smiled back as we began to sway to the music. He kissed my forehead and I sighed happily. I watched as the rest of my friends danced happily together. Lissa and Christian, happily married, with their own baby on the way, Sydney and Adrian finding each other, bringing out the best in each other. Sydney made Adrian grow into a wonderful man and he brought out her courage so she could do the things she loved. Abe and my mom flirting with each other and playing with Sophia. Even Gomez was here, with some new flavour of his, but happy nonetheless. He noticed me watching him and raised his glass up to me. I smiled back and looked up at the man I was going to spend the rest of my life with. He pulled away and grabbed to champagne flutes off a servers tray and handed one to me.

"Here's to forever." He said softly, his eyes never straying from mine. I clinked my glass to his and took in every bit of this moment. Life wouldn't always be this perfect, especially for such a complex group like ours and I knew we would never be free from the challenges that would come whether it was strigoi, royal politics involving Lissa, or concerns related to our daughter, but I would live in this moment and know that those challenges were always going to be worth fighting for.

"To Forever." I repeated and took a sip from my glass and locked my lips with the one I would love well forever.

**Corny I know, but appropriate and I am happy to retire this story and continue on with Sophia's story because I have so much prepared for her I'm excited! **** please R&R**


End file.
